Alysha's Story
by Nechi Son
Summary: When training with Ciara was over, Emperor Pilaf turned Goku and me into Kids! King Kai told us we need to get the Black-Star Dragon Balls to save Earth, or it will blow up. Trunks and Pan tag along, but will it be enough to save Earth? Co-Author Majin Candy. Rated M for Incest/Cursing/Lemon. Must read Nechita's Story before this. Summary was changed.
1. We're Fucking Kids

A/N: This is the start of Alysha's Story, and also GT. I know Celeria doesn't like GT. But please, just roll with it. Please!?

**IMPORTANT THINGS BEFORE THE STORY!**

**1. I do not own Dragon Ball Z/GT. All the Credit goes to Akria Toriyama. But I own the names you never heard.**

**2. I do not own the songs! All that goes to Jay-Z, Kanye West, and authors I won't name right now.**

**3. This is a Kid Goku x Alysha Story.**

**4. I own the Jokes I give, if it's offending you or anyone else, tell me.**

**5. This is the Sequel to Nechita's Story. You MUST read Nechita's Story first.**

**6. I LOVE GT! It'll be fun who I pick for Zoomnama! **

**7. Majin Candy is still the Co-Author, if you want to be a Co Co-Author, PM me and I'll sign you up if I like your stories!**

**8. ENJOY! **

Chapter 1: We're Fucking Kids!

I smirked as Ciara tried to punch me. Which I dodged. It's been 10 years since we've seen everyone. Celeria went back to Raditz after the first day claiming this boring. Goku stayed to keep me company. Then the Lookout started shaking at the Intense Power. Pan kept visiting everyday. But she stopped when she hit 10 years old. I was sad for the next four years she didn't visit. But I didn't show it.

"Try to follow my movements, if you stop trying to follow me with your eyes, you'll hit me." I said. Ciara nodded and I disappeared. I reappeared behind her and tried to punch the back of her head, but she grabbed my forearm and smirked, she kicked me in the stomach and sent me to the ground. I stopped myself and sent a Kamehameha at Ciara. She sent one just like it. Then they just blew up. The Blasts knew we were almost even. I charged at her and actually punched her in the head. Then she passed out. I caught her.

"Too far, Alysha." Goku said, walking over. I glared at him.

"Shut up! That was my Evil Side."

"Oh, you blaming it on me now?" She asked. Unfusing with me.

I nodded. "Yep. You forgot something." I held up the Butcher Knife. She grabbed it and put it in her pocket. I flew over to Goku and we both walked out to Dende and Mr. Popo. Dende's the New Guardian of Earth. That's a Surprise to me. I woke Ciara up and put her down when she told me to. I put my hands on my hips and I smiled at her. "I'm proud of you, Ciara. I couldn't have asked for a better student then you." She smiled and shook my hand.

"Thanks Nechi. I promise to come and visit you sometime." I nodded.

"Alright. I'll see you later."

"Bye Goku, Dende, Mr. Popo." She waved and flew off the Lookout. I sighed and wiped a tear away.

"I'm gonna miss that, sucker." I whispered. Goku wrapped his arm around my shoulders and I laid my head on his shoulder. Then the sky suddenly turned dark. I looked around. "Hey! Who's messing with the Dragon Balls?!" I looked at Dende.

"Over there!" He pointed behind me. I ran over to there and stopped.

"What's going on here?" I asked. Glaring at Pilaif.

"Who's she?" He asked a Dog. I growled and crossed my arms.

"It's Nechita. The one who killed King Piccolo and destroyed the Palace. She's all grown up."

"Damn right I am!" I yelled. Pilaif growled.

"Don't just stand there! Fire!" He yelled. Then four missiles where shot at me. I caught them all and smirked.

"Nice try! I'm more skilled than you can imagine." Then Goku came running in.

"Hey! I know you! You're Blue Shrimp!" He laughed. I snickered.

"Grrr. I just wish you were little kids so I can smash you to the ground!" Then the Red Dragon made a wishing sound like Shenron's.

"Your wish shall be granted." He said, then a streak of lightning came and shocked Goku and me. I clenched my fist.

"No! I don't wanna be a kid!" I yelled. Then we both started shrinking. I couldn't move. But my voice was changing. Then the Lightning Bolt went away. My feet touched the ground. I looked at my hands and screamed.

"Your wish has been granted. Fare you well." Mega Shenron said. Flying up to the sky.

"N-Nechita?" Dende asked.

"Grrr." I growled. My hair flashing Purple. "I'LL KILL YOU!" I yelled, trying to over there and rip Shrimp's head off. But Goku held me back. Then I just stopped and cried in his chest. I wrapped my arms around his back. "I'm gonna kill him someday." I muttered to Goku. He laid his head on my shoulder. "Now this just feels uncomfortable." I sniffed and pulled back. Looking at Goku. I giggled. "You look funny."

"You should say that to yourself. You look like a Saiyan now!" He laughed. I punched him on top of his head and glared at Emperor Pilaf.

"This isn't over, Shrimp. I'm gonna kill you whether you run away or not." I walked over to him and turned him over. Kicking him in the ass. He screamed and flew off the Lookout. And I kicked the Robots too. "Lets go Goku." He rubbed his head and nodded. I took his hand and IT to our house. I saw Ageku, Gohan, Pan, Goten, Videl, and Kaka sitting in the Living Room.

"What the... Who are you?" Ageku asked. I gasped and stepped back, putting a hand to my chest.

"I can't believe you would say that do your mother." I sniffed and wiped my tears away. Goku, still rubbing his head, grunted.

"You hit me so hard." I clenched my teeth and glared at him.

"I'll hit you harder." I muttered. He squeaked and hid behind Kaka.

"Don't kill me." He squeaked.

"Mom? Then where are your Bat Wings?" Ageku asked. I growled and powered up an Aura. Transforming into my Dark Guardian Form. I glared at up Ageku and crossed my arms.

"As you were saying?" I smirked. She gasped and hugged me tightly.

"Mom!" She laughed. I growled.

"Not a huger, Ageku. Dark people don't get hugs!" I managed. She let me go and I took deep breaths. Goten smiled down at me.

"I'm finally taller than you!" He laughed.

"I can still kick your ass, Goten. Try me." I took out my Butcher Knife and pointed it at him. He squeaked and hid behind Goku.

"Protect me, Dad!" He whispered.

"Save yourself. She scares me!" Goku whispered back. I snickered and reverted back to my normal form.

"Grandma?" I heard a voice ask. I looked in front of me and gasped.

"Pan. You've grown." I walked over to her and smiled. "How come you never visited us anymore?" I asked, tilting my head to the side in confusion.

"I-I lost interest of coming to see you anymore for you just to be training the Kid and not spend anytime with me." I put my hand on her cheek and she leaned her head in it.

"You could've just asked Pan, I would have spent that time with you." She nodded and I heard a Familiar Voice in the Sky.

_'Nechita, can you hear me?'_

_'Loud and Clear, King Kai, we can all hear you.'_

_'Do you know that Dragon that made you and Goku turn back into kids?'_

_"No, but he was Mega Shenron!' _I laughed. Pan looked around, so did the others.

_'No time to chit-chat. Those Dragon Balls are causing Earth Grave Danger.'_

_'What kind of danger?'_

_'In a Year, if the Dragon Balls aren't collected. The Earth will explode! And everyone on it too!' _We all gasped. That's not fair!

"We have to do something!" Goten yelled. I slapped him in the back of the head.

"Ya think?!" I yelled. "I seriously do not want the Earth Exploding and me dying again." I crossed my arms. "Alright King Kai, bye!" Then the connection was lost. I put my head down and stomped my foot on the ground. "We'll borrow Bulma's Spaceship. Who's coming with us?" I asked. Then Goten raised his hand, throwing it around.

"Me me me me me!" His voice getting higher with each word.

"Alright Goten!" I yelled. He put his arm down.

"Can I come with you guys?" Pan asked, grinning.

"Sorry Pan, I don't want you getting hurt in space. Plus. You're 14." She stuck her tongue out at me and crossed her arms.

"I can handle myself, Grandma." I snickered.

"Defiantly, she's my Granddaughter!" I snickered. Putting my hands on my hips. "Seriously though. If you get hurt, they'll." I pointed to Ageku and Kaka. "Will kill me and I'm a Kid!"

"I'm older and taller than you Grandma!" She huffed and walked out the room.

"Sorry Pan!" I yelled after her.

"Shut up, Grandma!" She yelled back, twice as loud. I winced and turned to face Goten.

"We'll bring Trunks too." Goten nodded and blasted out the window, heading for Capsule Corp.

"THANKS MOM!" Goten yelled. I laughed and glared at Goku.

"What'd I do this time?" He asked.

"You held me back when I was about to kill Emperor Blue Shit!" I yelled.

"It's Shrimp." He corrected.

"I don't care! It's Shit now!"


	2. Spaceship Crew

Chapter 2: Spaceship Crew

I landed on Capsule Corp's front yard. I sensed Celeria, Apia, Raditz Jr, and Raditz at. I knocked on the door and waited patiently. I was the one who would tell Bulma and them the Bad News. Then the door was opened. I looked up and saw Celeria.

"Celeria!" I laughed. She gasped.

"Nechita?!" I nodded.

"Long Story! Emperor Blue Shit turned Kakarot and me into Kids!" She fell to her knees and started laughing.

"I'm finally taller than you." I stuck my tongue out and crossed my arms, pouting.

"Be quiet! I didn't expect this to happen." Then Goku landed behind me.

"I can't transform back into a human with the Mate Form, but I can do this." He powered up an Aura and transformed into his Mate Form, but in Kid Form. I growled and walked past Celeria.

"Bulma! Where's that Spaceship of yours?!" I yelled.

"Observatory!" She yelled.

"Thanks!" I yelled back. Then Goku and me ran to that room. I opened the doors and saw Trunks looking up at the sky.

"Where are you Nechi?" He whispered.

"Right here." I walked beside him. He looked down at me and gasped.

"You're a Kid!" He yelled. Kneeling down.

"No time, pack your stuff, put it in the Ship, and get Goten." He saluted and nodded.

"Yes Ma'am!" I laughed and flew down to the ship. I pressed a button and it opened the door, then Goku and me walked in.

"Woah!" I stared at it all. "It may be small, but Huge." I snickered. Then we both walked to the Bedroom, Goten was there talking on his phone.

"Yeah, I'm going into Outer Space with my Parents and Trunks. What do you mean you don't believe me? I'm serious!" I walked out and into another door. It was a Master Bedroom, with a bed for two.

"Our Room." I nodded my head to Goku, he smirked and walked to another room. Then I walked to an elevator, it went up and stopped when another floor came into view. I walked to the room in front of me and it opened instantly. "The Control Room." I whispered. Then I IT out and looked up at Bulma. "Hey Bulma! Is everything ready?" I asked.

"No, we need to do a double-check." She sighed and rubbed her eyes.

I frowned. "I'll go and get my stuff." She nodded and I blasted out. Landing on the Front Yard of the house. It was still in the forest. I walked in and dodged a flying Pan. I grabbed it and looked in front of me.

"Sorry Mom. Kaka won't stop trying to take a Piece of Cake we were saving for when you got back." Ageku clenched her teeth and glared at Kaka. He shrugged before I walked in the Kitchen.

"Alright. Kaka, help pack your fathers stuff." He nodded and stood up, we walked up the stairs and into the Bedroom. I smiled and looked around. "I missed this place." He nodded.

"I helped keeping it clean. Of course I had to stop Pan from eating the Kit Kats, but she took them anyways." I shrugged before grabbing two suitcases. Kaka went in his room and grabbed all of the Kids GI, Male and Female. He put them in the suitcase and I grabbed my Phone and Headphones. Putting them in the suitcase too. "I'm gonna miss you, Mom." I smiled.

"I already missed you, Kaka. I missed most of your life." He sniffed and nodded. I poked out my bottom lip. "Is my Big Boy crying?" I joked. He shook his head and rubbed his eyes.

"I'm serious, Mom. Can you at least call with the Computer?" I nodded.

"Alright. I'll work something out and probably see Pan first." He snickered.

"Mom, what did you leave for?" He asked. I sighed and finished packing my stuff.

"The world needed someone else for her to look after. Ciara was the one, she was a Good reincarnated Majin Buu." Kaka nodded and stood up.

"Alright Mom, call me when you need anything." I nodded as he walked out of the room. I closed my suitcase and moved onto Goku's, that's when Goten and Goku flew right into the Glass window, it was rubber, so they smashed on it. I laughed as they were just sticking there. Goku got out and pulled Goten off. I opened the window and they flew in.

"That wasn't the best idea." Goten said, rubbing his head. I nodded and Goku helped me put his stuff in the suitcase.

"Go and get your stuff packed Goten." He smiled and nodded, running to his room. Then we heard a scream and a crash.

"PAN! I'M GOING TO GET YOU!" We heard a laugh and loud footsteps.

"Not in your dreams, Uncle Goten." Pan laughed. Then she ran into our room. I transformed into my Dark Guardian Form and grabbed Goten by the back collar of his shirt. He pouted and put his head down.

"Excuse me, but we need to pack. Pan, go and do something you always do." She growled and flew out the window. I put Goten down and reverted back to my normal form.

"Teenagers!" Goten whispered. I slapped him in the back of the head and he yelped in surprise. Rubbing his head. Then he went back to his room.

"Alysha?" Goku asked, I looked at him and frowned. "A little help." His Evil Side was out holding Goku up by his tail, Evil Goku smirked at me and dropped Goku. "Thanks." He muttered. I snickered before closing Goku's suitcase.

"Alright, you guys ready?"

"To Die." Evil Goku nodded. "Why, yes I am." He rubbed his hands together and I grabbed his hand, leading him outside with our suitcases.

"Shut up Evil Goku, we got work to do." He stepped in front of me and smirked widely.

"What kind of work?" He asked, putting his hands on his hips. I growled.

"Saving the Earth from blowing up kind of work." I clenched my teeth and looked up at him. He smirked and put his elbow on my head. I grumbled and crossed my arms.

"You don't need to worry about that. We can just go to a new Planet and leave the Humans here to rot." I looked up at him and he frowned, glaring the other direction.

"We can't do that! Then who will get the food?!" I exclaimed.

"I will. We can just go to another Planet and get that." I growled.

"And what if the people there get mad? Or the food tastes bad!?" Then Evil Goku's eyes went wide.

"Never Mind, we're saving the Earth." I walked out of his grip, which made him fall on his stomach. "Ow."

"That's what you get." I muttered.


	3. Your Guardian Angel, Pan

Celeria: Okay!

Chapter 3: Your Guardian Angel, Pan

We were all in front of the ship. I gulped and looked at the rest. "Y'all ready?" They all gulped and nodded slowly. Then Goten's phone rang.

"Hey Valese. Yeah I'm just getting in." I growled and glared at Goten.

"Get off the phone!" I yelled. He squeaked.

"Gotta go, bye!" He hung up and looked at me nervously.

"No talking to Girlfriends when we're about to go into Space, Goten." I opened the door and flew inside, putting our stuff on the couch. I flew up the elevator and into the control room, everyone except Goten following me.

"I'm serious! I can't talk right now." My eyes went wide when I saw Pan in the driver's seat.

"Pan! I told you to stay here." She stuck her tongue out and smirked.

"I wouldn't listen to a kid who hasn't even been here all her life." I clenched my fists and growled.

"Pan!" Goku yelled. Pan turned back around in the seat.

"No time for chit-chat! We've got a world to save. Blast off!" She yelled, hitting the Red Button. We all screamed.

"NO!" Then I felt my nails digging into my cheeks. Then the ship shook and we blasted off. We all fell to the ground, but Pan didn't. She was enjoying this.

"God damn you, Pan!" I yelled, I powered up to Super Saiyan and flew up. Then the ship started shaking violently. I growled and picked Trunks and Goku up. We all glared at Pan, who looked at us. "Now Goten isn't here!" I dropped Goku and Trunks once the ship stopped shaking. "Thanks Pan!" I threw my arms up and walked to Goku and my room. "Thanks!" I yelled from behind the door. I laid on the bed and put the pillow over my head.

"I'll talk to her." I heard Goku mutter. I grumbled and transformed into my Super Saiyan 3 form, the electricity surrounding me like Bardock the Black Kitty. I heard the door open and someone yelp in surprise.

"Goku, what's she doing?!" Trunks yelled from the Control Room.

"She in her Super Saiyan 3 Form, I think she's sleeping!" Goku yelled.

"Oh Shit! Watch out, Goku!"

"I heard that!" I yelled.

"Sorry!" Trunks squeaked. I sunk deeper into the bed and dug my nails into the pillow. Goku rubbed my back and sat down next to me.

"Wanna talk about it, Alysha?" Goku asked softly. I extended my hand to the door, I used my KI to slam it shut. Almost breaking it. I locked it too.

"Damn!" Trunks yelled. I growled louder and put the pillow back, rubbing my eyebrow-free eyes. I yawned and sat up. Goku wrapped me up in his arms and kissed my forehead. I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my head in his neck.

"Still, this feel uncomfortable as Kids." Goku sighed and stood up on the bed. Taking me with him, laid down at the Crown of the bed. He covered us with the sheets and sat up while I laid down. I ran my hand through my Long, Golden hair and reverted back to my normal form.

"Did you bring the Saiyan Armor?" I nodded and pointed to a suitcase in the far corner of the room. Then someone turned the knob to the room. I unlocked the door and closed my eyes.

"Grandma?" I heard Pan ask. I transformed into my Vampire Side and my stomach growled as loud as it ever did before.

"Goku! We told you to eat before we get on the ship!" Trunks yelled.

"It wasn't me!" Goku yelled back, poking my cheek. I extended my hand in his face, powering up a KI Ball. Goku squeaked before falling off the bed. I crushed the Ball and dropped my arm on the bed.

"Sorry Grandma." Pan said, walking over to the bed, she sat next to me and ran her hand through my hair. My tail went out the covers and waved around Pan. Then her tail came and rubbed my back. I wrapped my tail around her waist and I turned me head towards her. She had tears streaming down her face. I sat up and wiped them away. Then letting my hands fall to her cheeks. She sniffed and smiled at me. "I just wanted to come to see more of what you do as a Guardian. I just wanted to see you again." She put her head in her hands and started sobbing. I wrapped my arms around her quickly and she hugged me too, sobbing on my shoulder. My tail unwrapped around her waist and wrapped around hers, resting them on the bed. Goku crawled back on the bed and I glared at him. He went back on the floor the way he was and I transformed into my Good Side. I rubbed Pan's back with my hand and patted it.

"It's alright, Pan. Even though I'm a Kid now. I'll protect you, okay?" She nodded. "No matter happens, you'll always be my Granddaughter, and I'll be your Guardian Angel. For as long as I shall live." I closed my eyes and transformed into my Evil Side. Thank Kami! Because she's actually a Grown up. I cradled Pan in my arms and rocked her until she fell asleep. I kissed her forehead and stood up from the bed. "You can get up now Goku." He stood up and jumped on the bed. I walked out and slung Pan over my shoulder. Trunks walked by and looked at me. I growled. "Get to bed, I'll handle the fucking ship." I opened her Bedroom door and walked in.

"Geez." Trunks walked in, rubbing his head. "How much have you changed, Nechi?" He asked. I laid Pan on the bed and covered her with the sheets.

"When Gohan was born. I had a Heart Attack and almost died from it. If it wasn't for Goku being there. I would have died. Then at the Cell Games. Goku and me died. Came back 5 years later. Then left again to train Ciara. Came back 10 years later as a fucking Kid!" I yelled. Pan moaned before turning over. Hugging me around my arm. I looked down at Pan and sighed. "And I missed most of her life already. I been there for Goku his entire life. But not my friends and family, you too Trunks. I've never been there for you." I looked at him, he was looking at Pan too.

"Seriously, you're the Guardian. You're watching everyone." I shook my head.

"I have six Sides, but I'm one person, Trunks. It's not easy. That's why Ageku's Heir to the Guardian Throne. 'Cause when I die. She'll take over for me."

"Then Pan takes over?" I nodded.

"That's why I need to protect her. There will be no Guardian if she dies." I sniffed as the Tears streamed down my face. Then we heard a Boom in the Control room. Pan bolted up breathing heavily. I picked her up and ran to the Control Room. Pan sat beside me.

"What's happening?" Goku asked. I looked at the Control Pad and screamed.

"The Ship's tearing apart! One piece of the ship just fell off!" I yelled.

"Why did you tell me that?! I'm just a Kid, now we're all going to die!" Pan cried. "I want my Mommy, Grandma!" I growled and gripped the Steering Wheel.

"Pan, calm down! We're not going to die if I land this thing safely." I said.

"Do you even know how to use a ship?" Trunks asked, walking beside me.

I growled. "No! But I'm going to learn right now, by pushing this button." I pushed the button and it turned the Auto Pilot off. I grinned evilly and reverted back to my Kid Form. I jumped on the Panel and found a Red Planet in the distance. "There!" I pushed the wheel further and the ship went faster. "Everyone buckle up!" I yelled, powering up to my Dark Guardian Form. Then I heard two clicks. "Goku, I said buckle up!"

"I am!" He yelled nervously.

"Not in a knot you dummy!" Pan yelled. I growled and blocked out all sounds. Then the ship went into the atmosphere cutting Pan off from her yelling. Then after running into some mountains. We crashed the ship head-first on the ground. I stood my ground and we all sighed heavily.

"We're alive!" Pan said.

"Yeah! Thanks to me." I giggled.

"You crashed the ship!" Trunks yelled.

"So? Just fix it!" I yelled.

"We need parts!"

"Then let's go, you silly buns." I reverted back to my normal form and flew out.


	4. It's Back, Nechita

Celeria: *sticks tongue out* I told you you're not the Guardian. There's a Good Guardian, Bad Guardian and Supreme Guardian!

Chapter 4: It's Back, Nechita

We all walked to some place. It was a Desert. After about 30 minutes of walking, I fell to my knees and yelled at the sky. "WHERE IS THE FUCKING VILLAGE!?" I yelled.

"Nechi, we only got three steps past the ship!" Trunks pointed to his right side. I looked behind me and saw the ship. I sighed heavily and started flying. The rest following me.

"Alysha?" Goku asked from beside me. I looked at him.

"Yeah?" He wrapped his tail around mine and smiled softly.

"I think you should rest for a minute." I growled.

"Why? I'm fine!" I whined.

"No, you're KI is dropping." Pan said. Then Goku scooped me up in his arms.

"That hasn't happened since Faghead." I said to Goku.

"I know, but it's happening again." I took a deep breath and we landed. Goku kept jumping on heads and leading Trunks and Pan to a Hotel. Then I felt weak, my KI was dropping. "I'll bite you in a minute. Not with all these people here." Goku whispered in my ear. I nodded and we walked to a desk.

"One room please." Trunks said.

"Yes sir. Our services is mighty good." Goku took the key and ran off to find the room. I got the key.

"Room 239." I whispered. He nodded and stopped at the door. Goku unlocked it and ran in. Putting me on a Black Bed quickly. He jumped on top of me and made a little KI beam. He grabbed the collar of my shirt, then he made a hole in it of where my heart is. Then he looked at me for permission. I nodded, he transformed into his Vampire Side. Then he started licking the mark on it. Yeah, those two marks from his teeth were still there. I whimpered and closed my eyes. "Will it hurt like last time?" I asked.

"No, you've experienced this before." I gulped and he stroked my tail, calming me. Then he leaned back, Trunks and Pan came walking in. Goku glared at them and pointed to Pan's book bag. "There's a pill in there I packed for Nechita. Get it out and feed it to her when I tell you too." Pan nodded and put her book bag down. Searching through it. I took a deep breath before I heard Goku's Kid voice again. "Alright Nechita, you ready?" Trunks closed the door and locked it. I blinked, but nodded.

"Don't let it hurt again." I whispered. He took a deep breath. Then his fangs slowly went into the mark. I whimpered again and tears came into my eyes.

"Calm down, Grandma." Pan said, holding my hand tightly.

"If you were my position, you'll be screaming right now." I said, clenching my teeth when Goku started to suck my Blood. I cursed under my breath and Goku let go of my tail, wrapping my arms around my back and picking me up, my arms getting caught in his embrace. I put my head on his and breathed heavily. "Goku?" I warned. He growled and glared up at me. I blinked before he started feeding energy to me.

"Feed it to her." Goku said. I shook my head.

"I am not eating a pill." Pan forced it in my mouth. I swallowed it and shuddered of the tastelessness. Goku got his fangs out and licked the Blood off his lips, swallowing it. He sat me down on the bed gently and laid down beside me. Pan let go of my hand and ran into the bathroom.

"I'm going to take a nice hot shower!" She laughed, closing the door hard. Trunks sat down beside me and Goku hugged me, forcing me to lay down and put my head on his chest. Trunks petted my cheek with his tail and rubbed my back with his hand. Goku started nibbling on my ear and he let go of me.

"Sit up for a minute." I sat up and put my hand on my stomach.

"Thanks, now that pill is trying to take over me." I sighed heavily and closed my eyes. Goku wrapped his arms around my chest and pulled me back.

"I'm going to see if there's any food." Trunks said, running to the Kitchen. Goku resting his head on my shoulder and I looked down at him.

"I haven't had the time to be alone with you, Alysha." I smiled and giggled.

"Sorry." I whispered. He rubbed my stomach and kissed my cheek. Then he turned me around and smashed his lips onto mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. His eyes looked straight into mine. I looked straight into his. We both closed our eyes as our lips moved in sync with each other. Goku pulled back when I started to breathe heavily. He put his head in the crook of my neck and licked the mark again. "G-Goku." I moaned. He clenched the back of my shirt and pulled me closer.

"Goku. I found a couple of Apples and Meats." Trunks said from the Kitchen.

"He's busy, Trunks!" I yelled.

"Alright." Goku stopped his assault and smirked up at me. Then Blood reappeared in his lips. My eyes went wide.

"Lets go back to the ship." I shook my head.

"This bed's comfortable." I muttered. He shook his head. Then he tried to get out of the bed, but a chain wrapped around my neck. I clenched my teeth and fell back on the bed. "What the fuck?!" I yelled.

"Grandma! The shower won't stop running and these chains keep appearing." I broke the chain and grabbed my Butcher Knife. I ran into the Bathroom and closed my eyes. I broke all of the chains and let Pan put her clothes back on. I grabbed her hand and transformed into Super Saiyan 3. Then food appeared. I put it all in my Empty Book bag.

"Lets bounce guys!" Trunks yelled. I grabbed his hand and blasted out the doors.

"What about the food?!" Goku yelled from behind me.

"Forget about it!" I yelled back, all of us blasting out the doors and landed near the ship. "Well, that was wierd!"


	5. Police Girl

Celeria: I know! Right? I never say forget about the food!

Chapter 5: Police Girl

I then felt my stomach growl. I looked down and laughed. "Hehehe! I'm starving!" Trunks sighed heavily and rolled his eyes, while I laughed my ass off. While that was happening, we didn't notice the ship was being dragged until it hit the ground. I ran over to the hill and growled. "HEY! GET YOUR PAWS OFF THAT, BITCH ASS NIGGAS!" I yelled, sliding down the hill and running towards the ship. I was about five feet from it when I gave a burst of power to jump on it. I landed on the leg of the ship and climbed up it. I blasted the chains off and then I felt the ship start to shake, then get back on the Platform again, but not me. I was sent back from it. I landed back first on the ground. I hissed from the burns and shot up. Trying to run after it. "YOU STUPID PUSSY ASSES!" Then my vision started to get all blurry. I took deep breaths before putting my hands on my knees, weasing.

"Alysha!" I heard Goku yell.

"God dammit, stupid Kid body." I weased. Falling to my hands and knees. "I'll be damned if I go through this again." Then I looked up at the Ship. It was far. I can't get to it in this body. Goku wrapped my arm around his neck and helped me stand up. I growled as he flew back to the rest.

"You tried Grandma." Goku put me down on the ground gently, I clenched my fist in the ground and felt Pan's soft hand rub my back.

"No, I failed." I muttered. Only getting to my hands and knees, as I tried to stand up, I fell back on the ground. "Damn this weak body." Then I clenched my teeth as I transformed into my Evil Side. She stood up and spreaded her Bat Wings, flapping them out a little. I crossed my arms and glared at the Ship. "We'll get it back. We just need to think of a plan." They nodded and we looked to the Ship.

"But how?" Goku asked. I shrugged.

"Ooo!" I jumped up and down. Snickering. "We can sneak in at night!" I said, cheerfully. "Just like the old days!" Then my Angel Side came out.

"We can't do that! We're too weak." I growled and turned to glare at her.

"Yeah, but we can sneak in. What do you not get about "Sneaking In". Is it the 'Sneaking' or the 'In'?" I asked. She glared back at me.

"I just don't get how we're going to get the ship without being caught." Then Pan smiled at us.

"We can make a distraction." I gasped and hugged her tightly.

"Pan, I'll need you as a Pranking Partner." I grinned, then put her down. "I'll do it. I'm good at distractions." Goku nodded and Angel fused with me again. "I'll just put a Kevin Hart thing on." They laughed and I held up a Phone.

"Then it's settled!" Trunks pumped his fist into the air and we did too, cheering.

**Later that Night...**

I looked around for anything in our way. There was one guy in front of us. I grabbed my Butcher Knife and slit his throat, throwing him over the rail. We got up and tip-toed to a clearing.

"Alright." Goku kissed my cheek and I smirked at him. "Good luck." Goku said, I nodded and jumped over the rail. Landing in front of Uniforms. I quickly put them on and walked out.

"Hey! Who took my beer?!" I yelled. I was in my Grown Form. I walked over to a guy who had a Can. "Hey!" I yelled. "You took my beer!" I took it from it and looked in it. "It's gone." I crushed it and a group surrounded us.

"Hey! That's my beer!" He yelled, then stopped when I turned to face him. Then he blushed. "Are you new here?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, I got assigned too..." I trailed off, then smirked. "Pose for the Camera." Then their tongues stuck out at me, then they started drooling.

"Can you pose for us?!" They yelled. I looked at Goku, who was glaring at all of them. I smiled at them and blushed.

"I'm a little nervous." I whispered.

"Not around us. You're a poser and it's in your blood. Do it!" The man in front of me said.

I nodded. "Alright, follow me." I turned and walked forward where I found the uniforms.

"And you're wearing the men's suit."

"I know. I'm looking for the woman's one." I looked around it.

"Here!" One of them handed one to me. It was a Bikini suit. I nodded and went inside a room. One of them got through before closing the door. I sighed before my tail waved around. "Hey, are you a Saiyan?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, until my Planet was destroyed, I've tried to find a job. Now I did." He leaned against the wall. I took my shirt off first, thank Dende Evil wears a Bra. Then I put the shirt on, letting my hair down. I then took my pants off and put the suit on. I wrapped the belt around myself and turned around to the guy. "What do you think?" I asked. He drooled.

"Hot!" He yelled, I gigged before walking out. Everyone was still there.

"How do I look?" Then Goku put a thumbs up to me. I winked.

"That's nice." The man in front of me said.

"Lets show her to Lord Don Kee!" I screamed as all of them picked me up. Then I laughed when they started to run me to another room. Then stopped when two people were in front of me. One looked like a duck, and the other was just Poop.

"What is this?" Poop asked.

"A new Female Cop joined us and said she's a Model."

"I did not say that!" I yelled.

"Anyways, we want to show her to Lord Don Kee." Then we all heard a crash from behind us. It was Pan, she was driving the ship thing. I rolled my eyes and powered up to Super Saiyan and kicked all of them.

"WE'VE BEEN CAUGHT!" I yelled, blasting to the Ship. Goku and Trunks were hanging on to the roof. I landed beside them and saw those two people from before blasting a Red Blast at us. Goku and me stood up.

"HAH!" We yelled, sending a Blue Blast at them. It knocked them both out and went up. We put our arms down and looked up at where the Blast was going. A Blue guy flew down and deflected the blast. I glared at him and reverted back to my normal form. Then we drove under a tunnel. I climbed down and sat next to Pan.

"Time to fix the ship." She smiled at me.

"I don't know Pan, we may have to turn you in for Diving under age, AND wreckless driving."

"This is the thanks I get for saving the ship. Grrr." She blushed looking back at the road. We all laughed loudly and then Goku looked at me.

"Woah! Where's you get that at?" He asked. I giggled and blushed a little.

"Distraction. It's a gift now!" I laughed and put my feet on the dashboard. "I do look good in this!" Then Trunks laughed at Goku's red face. I laughed too and closed my eyes tightly.


	6. The Wanted Saiyans

Celeria: I couldn't think of anything else!

Chapter 6: The Wanted Saiyans

Trunks was checking the ship from a Minor Explosion in the City. Pan was the cause of it, she ran over a house and almost killed us! I was kissing the sand when we got out. Pan was sitting in front of the Ship and Goku was keeping Guard. Checking on me once in a while. I looked up at him and shielded my eyes from the Sun.

"Goku!" I yelled. He looked down at me and flew next to me. My Kid Form showing, I smiled. "Here." I gave him a Hamburger and he smiled, taking it. I watched him as he ate it. Then he kissed my cheek and went back to his watching place.

"Alright, let's go get parts." Trunks said. I nodded and stood up. My hair's back to its Gravity Defying state again. I smiled and we flew up.

"Hey Trunks, do you still have the Dragon Radar?" Pan asked.

"Yeah." Trunks looked at her.

"See if there's a Dragon Ball on here."

"I doubt it." I said, crossing my arms. "We've been around here too much and we didn't find no Dragon Ball." Trunks clicked the Radar two times.

"Let me see." Pan said, trying to grab it. But Trunks dropped it and some Robot Guy ate it. I screamed.

"THAT LITTLE MOTHER FUCKER ATE THE DRAGON RADAR!" I screamed, flying down to it. I grabbed it and tried to open it again.

"T2006 at full power." It flew up and I jumped back. Then arms and legs appeared on it, then he landed on the ground and started posing.

"Son of a bitch." I muttered. "Give us the Radar back!" I yelled, then the rest flew down beside me.

"Go easy on him, Nechi. Since he has the Dragon Radar, we should keep him." I glared up at Trunks.

"He ate it! It's not going to pop up!" I crossed my arms and huffed. "Watch out T2006, I'll destroy you in a minute." I flew up and blasted towards the City, Goku and Pan right behind me. I landed first, then Pan, Goku, Trunks. "Now where'd he go?"

"Pan tied him up and put him in her book bag." I smirked and high-5'd her.

"Good job." She winked and I walked over to the Guy with parts. "Excuse me, do you have parts for a ship?"

"Well yes I do-" He stopped when he saw me. Then he screamed and shut the door. I blinked before looking at the rest of the Village. Then they screamed and closed their doors. I growled.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked myself.

"Hey, guys. Look at this." Goku said from a wall. I walked over to him and gasped.

"Oh my God." I whispered, taking the Wanted Poster of me. "I look Hot in this!" I grinned, jumping up and down. I put it in a Capsule and put ti in my Pocket. Then we heard sirens after Pan's temper Tantrum with her Poster.

"It's the Fuzz!" Goku yelled.

"Follow me!" I yelled, jumping up to a Roof. Then all of them followed me. Then I miss placed my foot and I tripped off the roof. Heading for the Guy who was helping me in my Outfit. I smirked and transformed into my Evil Side. I kissed him on the forehead and was behind the rest.

"Nice shot." Pan said.

"Thanks!" I smiled, jumping forward. Then after a while. We were resting on a Roof with Landry on it. I took a deep breath before Goku walked over to me. I reverted back to my Kid Form

"You alright?" I nodded.

"Yeah. Just nervous a little bit." He kissed my forehead and held my chin in his hand. I smiled and wrapped my tail around his wrist. Then the door opened and a Woman came out. Then she gasped when she looked over to me. "Don't freak out. Can we borrow these clothes?" I asked.

"Take whatever you want, just don't hurt me!" She screamed, dropped her basket and ran inside, slamming the door. I cursed under my breath and put the Clothes on. Then the Sirens came again. The sun was beginning to set and it was starting to rain. I took my Jacket out and gave Goku it since there weren't any clothes left. He put it on and I wrapped my arms around him. Carrying him to Shelter. We all flew down to it and Trunks glared at the rain.

"This sucks, balls." He said.

"I know! It's raining, pouring, night, we're most Wanted in the city and we're wearing these stupid clothes!" Pan yelled.

"Alright Pan, we've heard enough!" Goku said, wrapping his tail around my waist and pulling me closer to his warmth. He took off my jacket and transformed into his Kid Mate Form.

"Don't think this isn't your fault, Grandparents. CAUSE IT SURE AS HELL IS!" I glared at her.

"Would you shut up, already?!" I yelled twice as loud. It boomed all over the city. Pan stepped back. "This." I pointed to the ground. "Isn't our fault. It's your fault for pressing the button when we told you not to! No, it goes further than that. YOU SHOULDN'T EVEN GOTTEN ON THAT SHIP! GOTEN SHOULD'VE CAME HERE! IF YOU DIDN'T COME ON THAT SHIP, GOTEN WOULD BE HERE AND NOT ARGUING WITH US! Now shut up and leave us alone, 'cause we did no damn thing!" I growled and Goku wrapped his furry arms around me. Pan walked back to where she was and looked down at the ground like Vegeta always does. Then I leaned back and fell through the house. Goku too.

"Are you okay?" Trunks asked. Then two adults walked over to us.

"Hi, I'm Nechita." I intertwined my fingers and grinned.

"Good Evening." They said.

* * *

"What the fuck is this?" I asked. "This Don Kee Guy keeps charging people every day?" I asked. The woman nodded.

"Every Day we have to suffer like this. We don't have enough money to pay for Food now." I sighed.

"That's not fair. I don't even have to pay that much."

"'Cause we live in the Forest." Goku said. I blinked before the Garage opened. I was the only person who didn't get scared.

"You're Payment is Due. Either pay 24000 gaments or we will break down this house." The Robot said. I looked at the Couple as they looked at each other. We didn't have money. It's on the ship. "We will now Break Down this House." Then they started to do that. First was the walls, then the roof. I growled, then they took the tables and beds. I clenched the cup and broke it. The Tea spilling on the floor. They all looked at me and I glared at the floor. I released a scream and blasted away in Rage towards the ship, taking Pan's book bag. I landed near the door. I opened the door and walked in, closing it. I threw the Book bag on the couch and ran to Goku and my room. I ripped these Alien clothes off and laid on the bed, sobbing. Stupid Good and Angel Side. I clenched my teeth to make the tears go away. I powered up an Aura and forced the tears to go away. Then when the Aura went away. I cried harder.

"Grandma?" I heard Pan ask.

"Go away." I said, my voice hoarse from crying. She shut the door and locked it. I sniffed and hugged the pillow, burying my face in it. Pan walked over to the bed and sat next to me. I looked down at her and she opened her arms out to me. Like I used to do when Ageku or Goten was crying. I fell into her embrace and hugged her tightly.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Planet Vegeta. That stupid house reminded me of... Planet Vegeta's death and everything on it." Pan sucked in a breath and hugged me tighter.

Soon after a half-an-hour, I soon cried myself to sleep.

**Goku's POV**

I knocked on the Bedroom door. "Hold on." I heard Pan say. I heard a few footsteps before the lock turning, Pan opened the door and let me in.

"How's she?" I asked. She pointed to Alysha. I looked at her.

"She cried herself to sleep." Pan said. Alysha was tucked under the covers, her head on the pillows and her arms under her head. I smiled.

"Thanks Pan." I said. She nodded and went to the Bed, sitting on the opposite side of Alysha. Alysha took a deep breath before her arm patted the bed.

"Goku." An uneasy looked appeared on her face as she was searching for me in her sleep. Then I ripped the Alien clothes off and climbed in beside her. She wrapped her arms around my back and her tail around my legs trapping them. She smiled and laid her head in the crook of my neck. I laid my head on hers and looked at Pan, she was fast asleep with her tail waving around, then wrapping around Alysha's waist. I turned us over so I was in the middle. Alysha opened one of her eyes and smiled up at me. "I love you." She kissed my cheek and unwrapped her tail from my legs, wrapping it around my waist. Pan's tail then wrapped around her waist and she smiled.

"I love you too, my Janu." I said. I've learned a little bit of Indian while I was at Ciara's village. Janu means 'My Heart'. Alysha stole my heart and I stole hers.


	7. FOOD

Chapter 7: FOOD

As I was watching Alysha sleep. I was also on Guard. Trunks joined us not long ago and is watching Ridiculousness. I was wondering what Rob was doing. I was the only one who was visiting him at the Fantasy Factory.

"Hey Trunks, do you know how to make breakfast?" I asked. He shook his head and he looked at Pan, I looked at Alysha. Our stomach's growling.

"Who's going to be the bitch today?" Trunks asked. Then we looked at Pan. Then we looked at each other.

"Alysha!" "Nechi!" We both said. Then Alysha moaned and sat up. Rubbing her head.

"Can you guys be quiet?" She asked. "Just go to bed."

"But we're hungry!" We whined.

"Sucks to be you." She smirked and got out of bed. We followed her downstairs. She grabbed Pan's bookbag and went through it. Getting out her Wanted Poster. She flew back upstairs and we followed her. She got Tape out and taped it to the wall. Then going back in the room. She closed the door and locked it.

**Nechita's POV**

I locked the door and walked over to the bed. Crawling into it and rubbing my eyes. Stifling a yawn.

"Grandma?" I heard Pan ask. I looked over to her. She was sleeping. I held her hand with mine and pulled her into my arms. She was crying, I can tell you that. Her arms circled around me and she buried her head in my shoulder. I closed my eyes and connected with her dream like with Ageku and Goten.

"Pan!" I called. I looked around, she was right behind me. I thought she was going to be the one hurt, but I was wrong... So wrong.

"What happened to Grandpa?" She asked. I ran in front of her and gasped. Then tears came to my eyes. His eyes were wide open, filled with Blood. Staring at both of us.

"Something." I grabbed her hand and held it tightly.

"Come here." Goku growled, pointing in front of him. I growled.

"Make us." I said. He growled louder and it then turned into a staring contest. I course I won. He blinked and rubbed his eyes.

"How do you keep your eyes open for that long?"

"Lots of training. Learn it!" I powered up to Super Saiyan and stepped in front of Pan. Goku powered up to his Mate Form and stepped forward. I growled and transformed into a Super Saiyan 3.

"Pan. Get over here." Goku said, then Pan flew up. She gasped and looked down at herself.

"Grandma?" I grabbed her ankles and dragged her back.

"Goku, I'm warning you." I growled as it was now Tug and War. I clenched my teeth then that weak feeling came back. I tried with all my might to pulled Pan back, but nothing was working.

"Or you'll what? Rip my Wings off? Break my Halo? Stab me? Or even Suck My Blood?" I growled and my eyes glowed Red.

"NO ONE TALKS ABOUT BLOOD LIKE THAT!" I screamed as loud as I could and powered up an Aura, pulling Pan back and putting her behind me. I then glared at Goku and everything changed to a White area. Goku flew down to the ground and his eyes went back to normal.

"What happened? We came in and you're both screaming!" He said, snickering a little. I reverted back to my normal form and looked at Pan. She gripped my shirt and hid behind me. "What happened Pan?" He asked.

"N-Nothing!" She said. I looked at Goku.

"You were in her dream and I connected to it. You started talking about Blood and my Butcher Knife." He nodded and walked over to me. He hugged me and buried his head in the crook of my neck.

"You still scare me, Alysha. I thought you were having another Heart Attack." I heard Pan swallow hard.

"A... Another Heart Attack?" She asked, looking up at me nervously. I sighed and turned to her, prying Goku off me.

"I had two Heart Attacks in my life. One after Gohan was born, and one with the Androids. Ageku and Kaka never told you?" I asked. She shook her head. I crossed my arms. "Then I'll have a serious talk with them." I muttered. Then they both laughed and on cue. Gohan, Goten, Kaka, and Ageku appeared behind us. I growled and glared up at them. "You seriously didn't tell Pan about my Heart Attacks?" I asked.

"Why should we? It'll just scare her that another one will come to you." Ageku said. I crossed my arms and hugged Goten. He hugged me back and laughed.

"Hey Mom. I taught Valese that connecting with our minds thing back at home." My eyes went wide and I pulled back, glaring at Goten.

"Are you serious?!" I yelled. "I don't want a Human invading Family time!" Then the She Devil/Valese appeared behind Goten.

"But she's nice!" Goten whined.

"Just get her away from me." I looked at Goku and smiled.

"Hey Goten!" Valese waved.

"Hey Valese!" Goten waved back. I walked over to Goku and whispered in his ear.

"Transform into your Evil Side." I transformed into mine and I grew into my Grown height. Goku did too and grown, he was only a few inches taller than me.

"You already know me Brothers, Sister, and Niece. But these are my parents." I scoffed, crossed my arms and turned so my back was to them. I then blinked before squinting my eyes to look at something.

"Celeria?" I asked, walking a little bit. Then I saw her with Raditz sitting near a river. "CELERIA!" I yelled, running to her. She didn't get the chance to look at me, because I jumped on her and hugged her tightly. "You would not guess what I was wearing on our trip." Then I kept telling her of how the ship was broken and Trunks was the only one awake.

"What are you talking about? He's over there with that Andriod/Human Kid." She pointed behind me.

"Oh God. Marron." I rolled my eyes.

"Do you have a problem with my daughter?" I heard Krillen ask.

"Alright, did Goten teach everyone this?"

"Yep!" They all said. I blinked before turning to Krillen.

"Yes I do." He stepped back.

"Evil Side?" He asked. I nodded.

"She's always talking about how she's the perfect girl for Trunks in front of my family, but mostly Pan." I growled and looked at Pan. She was glaring at Marron. Then she flew over to me.

"Grandma? Can you tell Uncle Goten to get her away?" She pointed to Valese who was shaking Goku's hand. He looked like he wanted to be somewhere else. I snickered before looking down at Pan. "And tell Trunks to kick Marron out of this dream? Family Members only." She grinned up at me and I ruffled her hair. Her bandana was in her hand.

"Alright. HEY EVERYONE!" I shouted. Then they all looked over to me, and flew over to me. "I lost my 9 Buckets of Kit Kats again. Whoever finds them gets to eat them." Then they scattered off. Except for Pan, Valese, and me. I crossed my arms and smirked at Pan.

"Thanks." Pan said, hugging me. "But did you really lose your Kit Kats here?" She asked. I nodded and took out a Bucket.

"Here." I handed it to her. She smiled and opened one. Then Valese walked off. Evil Goku, Celeria, Raditz, Goten, Ageku, Gohan, Kaka, Trunks, and Krillen came back with one bucket in their hands.

"FOUND IT!" They yelled. Then began eating the Candy. Marron came back with a frown on her face.

"Auntie Nechita. Do you have more?" She asked, looking up at me. I shook my head.

"No, I gave the last one to Pan." I said, pointing to Pan who was enjoying the Kit Kats. Marron whined and walked over to Trunks. "You can't share if you didn't find them with the person." Trunks shrugged before eating the last Kit Kat. Then he blinked before digging his hand in the bucket.

"There's no more." He then put the bucket on his head and grinned at me. I snickered. "Now, it's my hat!" He nodded before it fell off his head. He pouted before it rolled to my feet. I picked it up and it disappeared.

"Alright. Who wants to see me in Super Saiyan 3?" I asked. Everyone except Valese raised their hands. I flew back a few feet and powered up an Aura. I clenched my fists and teeth. Quickly putting my head down. I screamed as my KI was raising. Everyone had to hang on to something, but Pan and Goku held their ground. With a burst of power. I stopped screaming and stood up straight. Everyone gasped and I smirked at them.

"Now that it's up close! It's Awesome!" Celeria laughed. I snickered a little before turning to look behind me. I saw some human looking around.

"What's up, Colby?!" Goten shouted from the back. I growled and electric bolts surrounded me.

"How many people did you teach?" I asked.

"Two people in my class and the Z-Gang." Goten muttered.

I nodded before extending my hand. Powering up a KI Ball, then Goten latched onto my arm and tried to pull it down. But succeded to drop himself to the ground. "Why are you here?" I asked. The Girl looked over at me and smiled.

"I'm Colby. Goten said to meet him here to do our project." I growled and glared at Goten.

"Seriously, you can't do it when you're awake!" I said, putting my arm down. He nodded.

"I'm eating all the time and Pan always slams the door on her!" He pointed to Colby and I reverted back to my normal form.

"Then go somewhere else with her, take the Ditz with you too." I pointed to Valese and smirked at his reaction.

"It's not my fault she acts like an Idiot. She's beautiful when she does it." I shrugged.

"There's nothing you can say or do that will changed her new name. Now take them with you or it's you VS the Butcher Knife." I took it out and waved it in his face. He squeaked before running over to Valese and taking her hand, then running over to Colby and picking her up. Blasting away. I smirked and looked behind me. "Alright. Who's hungry?" I asked. Everyone raised their hands and I clapped my hands. A table with plates stacked with Pancakes on top of them. I sat down and yelled.

"FOOD!" We yelled, digging into the Food imediatly!


	8. Arrested

Celeria: Yeah! And you got Kit Kats!

Chapter 8: Arrested

We were all looking up at the stars after that. Goten and those girls came back after dinner and now Goten was asking me for food.

"But you told me to go away with them! Please can I have food?"

"If it's that big of a deal. Here." I handed him a plate of Hamburgers. "Take it." I crossed my arms and looked to my left. Evil Goku was there, smiling and looking at the stars. Then he looked at me and grasped my hand. Putting his Purple Tail on my stomach. I kissed his cheek and scooched over to be more close to him.

"Come here." He said, holding out his arms and turning on his side. I went right into his embrace and wrapped my arms around his back. Then he turned on his back and I laid my head on his chest, me laying on his right side. Then he pointed to a couple of stars that looked like the Four-Star Dragon Ball. I smiled and my watch beeped. I looked at it and saw police guys in the bedroom looking around. I growled and stood up quick. Quickly jumping up, I flew to the sky and disappeared. Waking up.

**Real World...**

I opened my eyes and sat up. They were here. I screamed and powered up to Super Saiyan, quickly attacking them. I blasted a couple before Pan woke up. I then grabbed a Cop shirt and blasted him. Then I sensed the area. There are no more. I growled and reverted back to my normal Kid form. I crossed my arms and glared at Pan.

"Are you ok?" Pan asked. I nodded.

"Lets go. We have business to take care of." She nodded and got out of bed. I transformed into my Evil Grown Side and got my Police Outfit. I smirked and ran to the bathroom and slammed the door closed while Pan woke up Goku and Trunks. I heard a knock at the door. "Yes?" I asked.

"Can I come in?" Goku asked. I put the Shorts on and the belt next.

"Go ahead!" I said. Putting the Top piece of the outfit on. I grabbed the hat and put it on while Goku opened the door and came in. He's in his Kid Form. I grabbed the gun and put it in the pocket. Goku closed the door and whistled.

"You should put that on at home so the Kids know, you're the boss." I nodded and put the Brown boots on. I smiled and turned to Goku.

"So?" I asked. He whistled again and transformed into his Grown Evil Side too. Wrapping his arms around my back.

"You're still as hot 20 years ago." I laughed and wrapped my arms around his neck. Kissing him on the cheek.

"Thanks." I said. He nodded and he opened the door. "We're going straight into Don Kee's place. Lets do this!" I held out my hand and he shook it.

"Be safe. 'Cause if I remember last time, you got whipped and I had trouble getting the bars off." I nodded.

"I know. Sorry that my plan went another way." He nodded and kissed my forehead, putting his hand on my cheek. I held it and we walked out to the Living Room where Trunks and Pan were messing with Giru, then they stopped when we sat on the couch.

"Damn!" Trunks yelled, looking at me. I smiled and giggled. "Why do you keep wearing that?!"

"Cause I like it. Goku said I should wear it." He put his hands up and looked around.

"Okay, this time I didn't say anything." He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and laid his head on my shoulder. "Alright. How are we going to get in?" He asked.

"The Police are outside, waiting for the other Police to show up." He nodded.

"So, are we surrendering, 'cause I'm the son of Vegeta, he never gives up." Trunks said. I shrugged.

"I don't care if you're Veggie-chan's son. We're not surrendering! As Guardians, we defeat people for the ones we love! Has anyone ever heard the song Angel with a Shotgun?" Pan nodded and Evil Goku nodded.

"You sing it everyday." Goku said. I slapped his arm playfully.

"And I sing it everyday when I'm alone." Pan said. I smiled and stood up.

"Okay, it's settled. Lets go." I walked over to the door and opened it. As I predicted, the Police were there. We all stepped down from the steps and they pointed the guns at us. Evil Goku walked beside me and I put my wrists beside each other, holding them up.

"We surrender!" Pan yelled. "We're tired of going on the run, it's all hard work." I frowned and glared at Poop.

"Just cuff us and get the Hot Wax and Montage over with!" I said. (Get it? It's from Dragon Ball GT Abridged!) They cuffed us and walked us to the car. Then one of them grabbed my butt. I growled and kicked him in the groin. Quickly getting in the car. Evil Goku got in beside me and broke the Hand Cuffs off. I smirked as he was trying to rip the hand cuffs off his wrists. I ripped the chain connecting the Cuffs and leaned back in my seat. I put my hand on his chinand tilted his head so it was facing me. "Hey, as long as you can kiss me, it's alright. Plus. You look more hot with those Cuffs on."

"Well, they are comfortable." Pan and Trunks got in and they glared at me.

"Thanks. I feel like a Prisoner!" Trunks yelled. "I'm the CEO of Capsule Corperation!" I pointed my finger him and a KI beam went through the window, blowing up a house.

"Pretend that house is you when we're sparring." I crossed my arms as the car drove off. Then the Cop in the passengers seat looked back at us and opened the window.

"Hey there Pretty Lady." He looked at me. I growled. "What's your name?" He turned so he can hear me better. I bit his ear off and spit it out the window. He screamed in pain and closed the window holding his ear.

"That was discusting!" Pan said.

"That's what he gets for calling me pretty lady." I looked at the floor and listened to the Cops yelling at each other. Then they stopped. The Driver got out and opened Goku's side.

"Lets go." He said. We all got out and I stopped to look at the Cop. He sweatdropped and I growled, walking beside Goku. We ran up the stairs and the Cop without an ear followed up and pulled us back by the shirts. I growled and turned to face him.

"Want that other ear cut off?" I asked. He held his other ear and shook his head no. Then he led all of us to the Jail Chambers. A lot of people were there. Then he stopped at a Cell. He got out the Keys and opened the door. Then he told Pan and me to walk in. I did as told, but stopped to look at at Goku. I kissed his cheek before walking in. I sat on the bed and smiled at Goku. I motioned with my hands to get out when I raise my KI. He nodded and they walked away. Pan sat down beside me and looked up at me.

"When will we get out?" She whispered.

"When I raise my KI." Then the doors opened and a guy with Purple Skin and Pink hair came in. I guessed he's the King. I looked down at the Cuffs and then back at Pan. She shrugged. "Anyways, as I was saying. Goten said that he wanted more food because he was doing his project with the Ditz and that other girl."

"They just needed to complete the Project." Pan said, playing along.

"And, how the hell can he love the Ditz?"

"Because she's dumb just like him!" I heard Trunks yell from down the hallway. I laughed and covered my mouth.

The Pink Guy coughed. "Excuse me, but you have some explaining to do."

"Um, you see..." I looked around. "Our ship was taken by those cops, we had to get it back because our stuff was in there and I don't wanna give away all my stuff because I don't them looking at my stuff. SO, we took it back by me signing up for the job, but then I was pretending to go with them because they stole the ship, you know. And I figured out a lot."

"But one of them said you bit their ear off. And I'm Don Kee."

"Nice. Can I get out so I can go back to my duty as a cop." He smiled and nodded, letting me go of my handcuffs. I winked at Pan and raised my KI. Then I heard Bars being broken off and I saw KI Balls being thrown. I walked out and Don Kee hid behind me. I smiled when I saw it was Evil Goku. He smiled back, but frowned when he found Don Kee behind me.

"Alright, Don Kee. Where's the money at?" Trunks asked.

"In my Chambers. Just please don't kill me! Do something." He said to me. I smiled and walked over to Goku.

"I'll do something alright. If you put down your Money Laws and give people their Ships back." I glared at Don Kee.

"What?! I thought you were helping me!" He yelled, then he ran away. "GUARDS! TAKE CARE OF THEM!" He yelled. But I ran after him.

"Get back here!" I yelled.


	9. Fear the Guardian

Celeria: Then read that rest of it today! :P

Chapter 9: Fear the Guardian

As I was running after him, Guards blocked my path. I growled and took my Knife out, throwing it on the ground in front of me. I jumped and landed with my foot on top of it, then I flipped over all of them, grabbing my Knife on the way. I landed on my feet and kept running.

"Get back here you Pink flipping Fuck!" I screamed, then he opened the doors and slammed them in front of me. I banged my fist on the door, but it did no damage. I growled and turned to look behind me. All the Guards were running after me. I then closed my eyes and transformed into my Dark Guardian Form. I released a Battle Cry and charged at them. Extending my hand a KI Ball appeared and blasted all of them. An electrical shock went through us all. I wasn't effect even though it shock me. I crossed my arms and they all fainted. Evil Goku, Trunks, and Pan appeared running up the hallway. I frowned at them. "But time you got here, I was about to die in boredom." I turned on my heel and walked towards the door. With using the Electricity that was surrounding me, I screamed and blasted the doors open, a police officer went flying towards the desk.

"What the..." Don Kee started. I reverted back to my Evil Grown Form and we all walked in. "Guards! Come this instant."

"That's not going to do any good." Evil Goku said, crossing his arms. "Alysha already took care of them." I smirked and started walking forward. He pressed a button and a triangle-shaped thing went at me. It shock me too, but I kept walking. More slowly than usual. I smirked at his shocked expression. I stopped in front of his desk and slapped him right in the face. Giving him the electric shock. Then a Blue Guy came out in a red hood. I turned to face him.

"Take care of her, Ledric!" Don Kee shouted.

"With Pleasure." I growled and he charged at me. I ridded of the Bolts of Electric and blocked his punch, grabbing his wrist and throwing him out of the building.

"We're going to kick your ass!" Pan yelled. Don Kee pressed the button and it electrocuted her. She screamed in pain.

"Trunks! Get Pan out of there!" I yelled, blasting out of the building and got smashed in the head with a Blade. I growled and flew back, rubbing my head. "Gotta watch that." I whispered. Then I got my Knife out and charged at him. Our swords/knives clinked as it hit each other. I flipped and kicked him in the head. He landed on the castle.

"Haaaa!" He yelled, sending a Red Blast at me. I deflected it and glared at Ledric. It blew up about 50 feet away from where I was. He flew up, aiming his swords at me. He attempted to hit me and I caught them in my fingertips. I glared at him and my body glowed White. Me transforming into my Kid Form, with the Police clothes on, just a smaller size. I broke them off, but I wish I wouldn't have done that. I got kicked in the stomach and sent into the Castle. I landed on the ground with a thud right beside Evil Goku. I growled and sent a Black Blast at him. It hit him clear in the chest and he crashed to the ground right beside Don Kee. "That was boring." Ledric said. I looked up at him as he walked over to me.

"What? I thought that was fun." I said.

"No it wasn't, but you're an Amazing Fighter." I smiled and shook his hand.

"Thanks, you are too. You know. We should spar more often. We could both be stronger!" I grinned, then that faded when Pan got up.

"Oh no! You are not leaving us again to train someone, then come back 10 years later as a Baby!" She yelled, I sweat dropped and chuckled nervously. Then I whispered in his ear.

"I'll stop by when this is over." He nodded and flew away. I put my hands on my hips and we all glared at Don Kee. Evil Goku wrapped his tail around my waist and picked me up, putting me on his hip like he used to do with Ageku and Kaka when they were babies. "Well?! Get to banning those rules Don Kee!" I yelled. He bowed down and looked at us in worry.

"Alright, alright. Just please don't kill me." I transformed into my Evil Side and got off Goku, walking over to Don Kee. I roughly grabbed his chin and made him look straight at me.

"I will kill you if you don't print those papers and give all the money to us. 'Cause we ran out." Goku was about to say something, until I clamped my hand over his mouth. "Shhh." I wrapped my arm around his shoulders and whispered something in his ear. "All of you go. I'll make sure Don kee doesn't do anything." He nodded.

"Let's go. Dinner's waiting for us." Trunks screamed.

"I'm going to eat it first!" He yelled.

"Not before me!" Then they blasted off yelling at each other. But Pan turned to me.

"Are you coming?" She asked. I put my hands on her shoulders and smiled down at her.

"Not today, Princess. I have to make sure Don Kee is doing what I say."

"Then I'll stay here with you." She grinned. I snickered. Then something clicked in my mind.

"And about the things I said when we were in the rain. I'm sorry. It is our faults that we left. But mostly my fault for keeping your Grandfather out of your life. I'll do whatever I can to teach you how to be a Great Guardian. I promise." She nodded and hugged me tighter.

"I love you, Grandma." She whispered, I could tell tears were streaming down her face. I hugged her back and smiled softly, but glared at Don Kee.

"I love you too, Panny." She giggled.

"I remember you giving me that name when I was three." I ruffled her hair.

"Of course you do. You're Ageku's daughter. She knows the first word she said, and that was 'Mama'." I laughed.

"And my first word was Papa." I shrugged and then we turned to Don Kee.

"GET GOING BUDDY!" We yelled.

"Y-Yes, Yes. I'll get to it right away!" He said, sitting at his desk and starting the Paper work.

**Early Next Morning**

As I expected, Don Kee did finish the Paper Work and put all of the papers in a Huge Safe. It was right next to our ship. Pan and me landed right next to it and I nodded at her. I dug into my Pocket and fished out the Horn. We covered our ears and I pressed the button. I heard screams in the background and the ships door opening. I quickly threw the Horn far away and turned back to the ship with a smile. Pan did too. But I knew she was cracking up in her mind. Kid Goku and Trunks ran over to us and they had tired looks on their faces. They were in their boxers. I patted the Safe.

"Get dressed and eat breakfast, boys. We have to carry this safe to the city." They sighed heavily and I glared at them. Then they squeaked and ran inside the ship. Pan snickered and looked up at me.

"Do you think I could do that?" She asked, referring to scaring the boys. I nodded.

"If you went through Hell your whole life, have a Knife and killed an entire Planet with thousands of people on it. Yeah, you'll get there." She smiled and they boys came down in their normal clothes.

"But why are you still in your Police clothes?" Goku asked.

"Cause I want to wear it. And I had to stay up all night to watch Don Kee." They staggered in shock.

"And you're not tired?" Trunks asked.

I shook my head. "Nope." They screamed and fell over. "That's right. Fear the Guardian boys." I held my hand out to Pan. She gave me a high-five. Us laughing afterwards. Then when they got up. We went on different Sides of the Safe. "1...2...3... LIFT!" I yelled, then we clenched our teeth and picked the Safe up. I walked under it and they flew up, I did too and it bended a little. Before Goku and Trunks caught it. Pan on the far side of me. Then we all flew the safe to the City. There was a huge space in the middle and everyone was there. "Put her down gently, guys!" I yelled. Then we all put it down. Pan and me flew out before it could squash us. Then we opened it and jumped up so we could greet the Imeakians.

"Hey city of Imeaka!" Pan yelled, I waved.

"There's no more Laws that says you need to pay money. All of you just need to sign these and you'll get your money back!" They cheered and hugged each other. "No strings attached!" I added. Then I winked.

**(Alright, this is where the Magic Happens people!)**

"Hey!" I heard a familiar voice yell from the top of the safe. I looked up and growled.

"How is this guy still alive?!" I yelled. From up top, I saw... Khy and Mia glaring down at us. Then Don Kee right beside them. He smirked at me. "I knew he would do something." I clenched my teeth. Just like Faghead, they keep coming back. I looked at Pan. "I need your help, Pan. Lets go." Then Goku, Trunks, and Pan followed me. We all landed in the Castle. "Press the Middle Button." I said to Pan. I transformed into my Dark Guardian Form and Pan pressed the button. The Triangle thing came and shocked me. I looked at myself and smirked. "Alright, clear out. Goku you stay with me." He nodded and over the years, he actually completed his task. Transforming into a Dark Guardian!

He transformed into his Dark Guardian form and held my hand, transferring the Electric Bolts to him too. I smiled at him as Trunks and Pan flew out. Then Khy and Mia landed in front of us. Goku's Halo glowed Purple, mine did too. Then we closed our eyes and looked down. Powering up an Aura, we held each others hands tightly. We screamed and our KI increased dramatically. Our heads shot up and our eyes glowed Purple. Our clothes changing into our Purple and Black GI's. Our voices changed into one like Aang's when he was in his Avatar State and talking in all of the Avatar's voices.

"By all of the Gods of Earth, Planet Vegeta and Namek. We will defeat you and kill you!"


	10. The Power of Guardian Mates

Celeria: I know! Just like Faghead!

Chapter 10: The Power of Guardian Mates

We all charged at each other. We released Battle Cries and stopped, sending a force at each other and blocking them with Blasts. As Khy and Mia threw punches and kicks at us. Goku and me were speaking tellipathically.

_'Kakarot! Stop thinking about food and focus here! We need a Plan to trap them forever so we don't have to see their faces!' _I yelled.

_'I'm thinking! But Trunks was a bad Cook, so we had to eat Yogart and Pop Tarts.' _I growled and punched Mia in the face sending her back. She crashed into the Throne and glared at me with Full Red eyes. I grinned evilly and walked slowly towards her. Like a Creeper ready to pounce. I laughed evilly and transformed into my Vampire Side. Charging at her. She screamed and dodged the punch.

"Run Mia! Run you coward!" I laughed. My eyes glowing Purple, I looked at her with my eyes open. I'm not blinking at all. My eyes were wide open! I was truly Evil. She clenched her teeth and threw a Barrage of KI Balls at me. I took them head on. None of them hit me. But only one did. My head was thrown back.

"Ha!" Mia laughed. "Bet you didn't see that!" I put my head back down and smirked at her.

"Oh I did. And it didn't hurt. Not even a Sea Monster could hit me that hard." I looked at my nails and blew them. Looking like I was bored. My unblinking Red-Orbs looked at her quivering ones. "Now, I bet it's my turn." I grinned evilly and charged at her. She blocked herself and I fipped over her, creating an Orb, I threw it at her and she screamed as she was sucked into it. I put my hands on my hips as Winds were going every where. "Keep Struggling! it'll only make it Worse!" I laughed.

"KHY!" She yelled, going in all the way. I made the Orb disappear with a Snap of my Fingers.

"You're another Story." I pointed at Khy. Goku flew back next to me with no bruises on him, but Khy had a lot on him.

"Where's Mia?!" He yelled.

"Somewhere. She certainly isn't going to all the Dead Saiyans who I told that you two were coming after Kakarot and me and to kill you guys when they see you." I said sarcastically. Snapping my fingers and turning around. "Yeah. I don't know where I sent her." Then Khy released a Battle Cry before charging at me. I instantly turned around when he was foot in front of me. He froze in his spot and he noticed my Unblinking Eyes. The Whole Place started shaking at Goku and my power. We powered up an Aura and walked towards Khy, he backed up until he bumped into the wall.

"Afraid Khy?" Goku asked, tilting his head to the right. "Maybe that's how Nechita felt when you almost killed me in my own Kid's Room. Me laying there in a Pool of Blood, unmoving. Do you even notice the fear in Nechita's Voice, most importantly. Did you even noticed Her Fear when I was screamed in pain and held my mother fucking stomach?!" He yelled, our power skyrocketing with Goku's Rage Building. I glared at Khy as he started sweat dropping.

"Did you notice Kakarot's fear when I held my stomach in pain?! Then you rubbed my cheek and I held him tighter?! The real reason he duct taped you to the wall and left you there?! When you tried to Kiss me and Kakarot froze in his place when you did?!" I yelled. My Wings spreaded and my Fangs got Blood-Soaked.

"Because I love you!" Khy yelled.

"It's too Late, Khy. You picked Mia, I picked Kakarot! We all have Kids to take care of. But not anymore, my friend." I waved my finger in his face. "Ageku, Kaka, Gohan, and Goten can take care of themselves now. That means, if Goku and me die. Ageku and Kaka will take the Guardian Throne and rule the Saiyan Race. And if they Die, Pan and Trunks will rule the Throne. So whatever happens. Our family will be there for us. We don't know what you've been doing! But trying to cheat on Mia for me isn't helping, hurting her feelings as a Mother, Mate, and Wife doesn't seem an issue to you! So we'll say this once, and for all..." Goku and me looked at each other and frowned, glaring back at Khy.

"Your soul will vanish." Our voices mixed in with Shenron's. It's pretty cool. "Whoever you killed will be resurrected and brought back to their home Planets, including your Daughter Adrianna." Our bodies glowed and the Electrical Shock went from us to Khy. He threw his head back and spreaded his arms, screaming in pain. it wasn't for our Entertainment. It was for the Entertainment of those he killed. My hair was blowing everywhere and Goku grabbed my hand softly. I smiled down at Khy as hands came out from the ground and was swallowing him. They stopped when his head was the only thing that wasn't going in. Goku and me waved to him.

"Bye Nigga Bitch!" I said. Then he screamed and the ground swallowed him whole. We reverted back to our Kid Forms, but the Dark Guardian and Electrical Bolts were still there. Goku pulled me into his embrace and I hugged him back.

"Thank Dende that's over!" He said. I nodded and pulled back.

"Grandma!" Pan yelled. I snickered, then crashed into the wall from a force hitting me. I looked down and saw Pan hugging me tightly. "Don't scare me like that! I thought people took over you when you..." She trailed off when she looked up at me.

"Don't worry. This is just a New Form." I kissed her forehead and picked her up. "Our New Form." I smiled up at Goku and he gave a thumbs up. I saluted him and laughed.

"Come on. We have a World to save!" Goku said, grabbing my hand. I grabbed Pan's and we blasted off towards the ship. Trunks waved at us from the door.

"It's working again. The Imeakians were nice enough to give us parts! Lets continue our Adventure!" He said. We all landed inside, Goku and me sitting on the couch. Then our bodies glowed and we reverted back to our Kid Forms, my Police Outfit was in the Room and my Red and Black clothes. I laid my head on Goku's shoulder and he wrapped his arm around my shoulder. Then I felt a Blanket being placed on us. I looked up and saw Pan.

"Get some rest. You'll need it." She kissed our foreheads and ran in the control room where Trunks was. She closed the door and the Door to the outside world closed. I wrapped my tail around Goku's and yawned.

"We do need it from all those fights." Goku yawned too and laid his head on mine. I nodded and closed my eyes. Both of us falling asleep at the same time.

**Trunks' POV**

I looked all around the Control Panel and pressed the Launch Button. The ship shook before lifting off into space. I put it on Auto Pilot and looked behind me. Pan was arguing with Giru. Then I heard two yell from outside the room.

"PAN BEFORE I COME IN THERE AND GRAB YOU BY THE TAIL, SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LET US SLEEP!" Goku and Nechi yelled. Pan and Giru shuted up and sat in their seats. I snickered. "YOU TOO, TRUNKS!" I stared wide-eyed at the door, how can they hear me if I'm laughing softly.

"Pan, don't you think we should name the little guy?" I asked, holding the Robot on my fingertip.

"Yeah, how about Supply Eater?" She glared at Robot and he hid behind me.

"Pan Danger. Pan Danger. Giru Giru Giru!" He said nervously.

"How about Giru?" I asked. "He seems to say it a lot." I said, holding him in front of me.

"That's a Great Name, do you like the name Giru, Robot?" Pan asked.

"Yes. Giru like Giru. Giru Giru Giru!" I smiled and then something cool happened. The Dragon Radar appeared on his back.

"Cool! He didn't eat the Dragon Radar."

"FINALLY! I WAS ABOUT TO MURDER THAT ROBOT!" Nechi yelled. I laughed nervously and put Giru down.

**Goku's POV**

I woke up some time around 12 in the morning. I opened my eyes and yawned, stretching out. I looked down at my side and saw Alysha with her head on my stomach facing the wall. Her tail around my leg protectively. I rubbed her cheek and looked around. The Blanket was still on us and mostly around Alysha, she's always cold in the winter. She shivered and turned over so her head was facing my stomach. She snuggled closer to me and smiled in her sleep. I smiled and my head shot up when the door to the control room opened. Trunks' head poked out and so did Pan's. I pretended I was sleeping.

"The coast is clear." Pan whispered. I made my eyes turned Red. My eyes shot open and I looked at the Kitchen. They squeaked and my head shot directly at them. "Or not." I frowned and glared at them.

I put my finger on my lips. "Shhh." I said, pointing down at Alysha. I quietly got out of her embrace and put the Blanket on her, then I grabbed another one with my tail and laid it on top of her. I kissed her cheek and walked to the Kitchen going into the Fridge. I fished out a Swiss Roll and took a bite out of it. Then Trunks, Pan, and the Robot walked in the Kitchen. They sat down in front of me, I looked straight ahead of me at Pan. "What?" I asked, eating the roll and swallowing it. I put my chin on my hand and played with a Pencil.

"That transformation Grandma was talking about. What's it called?" Pan asked.

"Guardian Mates." I heard Alysha say. We all turned to her. She was leaning on the wall separating the Kitchen and Living Room. Her arms and legs were crossed, her piercing Red eyes glaring at the floor and her hair was Gravity Defying like mine. Her clothes were ripped and a Knife in her left hand. Her shoes were Black Boots and her mouth was twisted in a frown. "It happens when Saiyan Guardian Mates are both mad at someone who endangered on eof their Mates. In this case, Kakarot got his Rage from when Khy kissed me and watched as I feared for Kakarot's life when Ageku and Kaka were Teens. I got my Rage when I thought Kakarot was going to die 'cause he was in a Pool of Blood and he kept saying his stomach felt like it was being turned inside out." She clenched the Knife tighter and looked at me with a frown.

"Another thing Guardian Mates can do when they're in that form. Without hurting the enemy, they can send it to any type of universe where their soul is being tortured with the Bad memories they did in the past." I growled and broke the pencil. The pieces crashed on the floor and I looked at Alysha.

**Alysha's POV**

"Also. We can't live without each other. We learned that when I died for the first time. He wasn't talking to anyone and almost killed Krillen because he kept knocking on his door." I snickered and twirled the Knife in my hand. In a flash, I was beside Goku with the Knife in front of me, pointing at me. "And he killed Yamcha, Tien, and Chaotzu when I was ignoring him because he said. 'If you didn't come into my life!'" I punched Goku on the shoulder and looked at him from the corner of my eyes. "I'm still mad at you about that." I muttered.

"Come on. You didn't hear what Apia had to say and the Rage Side was out." I shrugged.

"Anyways. In that form. Kakarot and me weren't in the right state of mind. We were using Pre-Knowledge to the key of our anger. Plus, they were unpleasant thoughts for Young Children, especially your Mother, Father, and Uncles, Pan. I don't want you to see any of those." She frowned.

"But can I? I really wanna see how you got that anger!" She poked out her bottom lip and made the Puppy Dog eyes at us. I nodded and motioned with my finger for Trunks and Pan to come here. They stood behind me in a flash and I closed my eyes. Putting my hands on top of their heads. Sharing my knowledge with them.

_*Flashback*_

_Piccolo sent the Special Beam Cannon at Goku. Everything turned Black and White in my eyes. I ran over to him and pushed him out-of-the-way. The Blast hit me head on in the stomach. I screamed in pain as the Blast went right through me. Pan and Trunks appeared a few feet from me. The Blast blew up behind me and I fell back onto the ground._

_"Grandma!" Pan yelled. _

_"Alysha!" Grown Past Goku yelled. The 'Evil' Mark on my arm turned black and disappeared. I stayed there until Goku ran over to me. "Alysha, please! Speak to me!" He held my hand. I coughed up blood and I knew Celeria and Raditz blew up Piccolo._

_"G... Goku?" I asked._

_"Yes Alysha, it's me. Just don't leave. Don't go to Sleep." I heard him cry. I opened one of my eyes to look at his face. Tears were streaming down it. It almost made me want to cry. I can't believe I sacrificed myself, but it was worth it. Goku can grow up and be a True Saiyan some day._

_"I can see Mom and Dad again." I whispered. Pan ran over next to me._

_"Grandma!" She yelled. Tears streaming down her face. "Don't die! You said you would protect me!" She cried, she tried reaching for my hand, but it went right through it. "No! No no no no no!" She said. Then she looked down at me._

_"I wish you can... Be there... But you... can't." I took a deep breath. My stomach had a Huge hole going through it. "Goku... Please remember this." _

_"Anything." He whispered. Crying even more. He knows I'm going to die. He just doesn't want to accept it._

_"I... Will always... Love... You. Goku." He held my hand tighter and a few tears landed on my hand._

_"Please, don't go to sleep." Pan and Goku whispered. Celeria was crying, Raditz was trying not to._

_"I need you here with me. Please Grandma... Don't leave us again!" Pan whispered, shaking her head. "If you leave everyone will die."_

_"It's a... Little late for that." I whispered. Reaching up my arm and putting it around Goku's neck. "And I'm... Glad I'm dying... In the arms... Of the one... I... Love." I laughed a little before blood started pouring from the corner from my mouth._

_"I don't want you to die, Grandma! Trunks do something!" She cried to Trunks. He looked around nervously._

_"I don't know what do tell you, this is only a Flashback. They can't see you."_

_"But only us can see and hear you." I whispered. Looking at Pan, the whole scene froze, Goku looked at Trunks. "I'm sorry you have to see this, my lovely Granddaughter. I wouldn't want to leave a face as beautiful as yours." She then put her hand on my cheek and it didn't go through. I smiled at her and leaned my head into her hand. She sniffed before more tears streamed down her face. "Just remember... I love you all as one of my own. But I'm dying soon, so I'll see you in the Future." She nodded and I looked back at Goku who looked down at me. The scene played. "Goodbye... Mate. Pan." I muttered the last part. Goku kissed me on the lips. Then I closed my eyes and took my last breath. My arm fell from his neck and my head fell back. My whole body turning cold. _

_"No Grandma!" Pan cried. Trying to reach for my hand. But everything disappeared._

_"It's only a flashback, Pan!" I said, my voice echoing through the dome. _

_Then the scene came on when Good Goku and me were sitting at the Kitchen Table of his Cabin. __"Don't eat the food!" He said. I looked between him and the Turkey. I gripped the fork and stared at the Turkey. it was either him or the Turkey. Pan and Trunks walked in the Kitchen._

_"Woah, this was when she was Pregnant with Mom and Dad!" Pan said in Amazement. Then he put the rice down and smiled._

_"Alright, you can eat now."_

_"FOOD!" I yelled, digging in quickly. After about 10 minutes, and him staring at me while eating. I was done. I patted my stomach and blew a puff of air. "That was good." Then a sad smile appeared on my face._

_"Well. I'm going to bed." I said, standing up, I was getting ready to walk up the stairs._

_"That's going to be a problem. There's only one bed and a crib." He said. I smirked._

_"Then lay with me. I see that little mark on your collarbone, so it won't make a difference." I walked the rest of the way upstairs, Pan and Trunks following me. I opened the door and closed it. Then they went through it. I sat on the chair next to the fire-place and covered myself with the Blankets._

_"So what happened here?" Trunks asked. I looked at him and frowned._

_"Evil Goku." I said. They looked at me._

_"Grandpa?" Pan asked. I nodded and rubbed my stomach._

_"Yes. He was going to Rape me, I ran away because I didn't want the baby to get hurt in any way." I whispered. Pan sat on the chair in front of me._

_"I don't want you getting hurt anymore. You've been through too much in your life." I nodded and sniffed, tears streaming down my face._

_"It's true. Just remember this, Pan, Trunks. I know you two very well in my Guardian Watching Place. Trunks, you're dating Marron right now. Pan you want to date Trunks." They both blushed and looked down nodded. "I just don't want you guys fighting in the future like Goku and me do. Whatever you do, do it together." They nodded and the scene played. Goku walked in the Door and closed it. He picked me up and sat on the chair, putting me in his lap. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he wrapped his arms around my waist._

_"You sure?" He asked._

_"We're not doing. That." I said. Then he cupped the back of my head and we both leaned in, locking lips. _

_Then we disappeared. The Scene changing to the Battle with Cell. __"Hey." I said, looking down at Ageku and Kaka. They looked up at me with tears streaming down their faces._

_"Mom?" They asked. I nodded and put my hand on Cell's stomach, the other on my forehead._

_"Tell your father I'm sorry. I love you both very much and want all of you to live your life. I'm sorry, my beautiful children. I love you all." I sniffed as the tears streamed down my face. Pan was crying._

_"Mom told me about this!" She cried. Her hair blowing around everywhere. "Grandma, don't leave!" Then I glared at Cell, then we disappeared. Ageku tried to get to me, but she was too late._

_A Wind passed by and Goku stopped struggling to get out of their grips. "It's true. Nechita's dead." Piccolo said. Ageku fell to her hands and knees. Pan walked beside her and Ageku started crying._

_"Mom, it'll be alright." She whispered, trying to put her hand on Ageku's back, but Ageku threw her head up._

_"MOM!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. "No! NO!" She sobbed, banging her fists on the ground. _

_Another huge wind passed by and a Blast erupted from the dust. Hitting Goku who was holding Ageku. It went through his chest. He fell on his stomach and just laid there. Pan squeaked. "G-Grandpa?" She asked._

_"Ah who did I hit? Ahhh Goku." Cell erupted from the dust._

_"Dad?" Ageku asked, shaking Goku._

_Pan, Trunks, and Goku appeared in front of me. I yelped in surprise and flew back, but after I saw who it was, I smiled with tears and hugged Goku. "Goku." I whispered._

_Goku and me appeared right in front of everyone. "I told you!" I grinned at Goku._

_"Mom." Ageku said, smiling with tears. Pan and Trunks were right beside her. "I missed you." She ran over to me and hugged me tightly. I smiled and hugged her back._

_"I missed you too, my Daughter." Then I noticed something behind Kaka's leg._

_"Don't be afraid, go meet your Mama." He said._

_"Mom?! Is that Goten?" Trunks asked. Then the mystery person walked out._

_"I'm Goten." He said._

_"I'm Nechita." I said, kneeling down._

_"Mommy!" He yelled, running into my arms. I laughed and stood up quickly. I spun us around and we smiled at each other. I laughed when he rubbed his cheek with mine. _

_"WTF is going on here?" Trunks asked. The scene froze and Goten and me glared at Trunks. I put Goten on my hip._

_"Me meeting Goten for the first time, also meeting that pretty face." I point to little Trunks._

_"Wow!" Trunks said. "I still look good as a kid." He snickered._

_"Bitch ass nigga." I muttered. Then the scene played again._

_"You're leaving." Pan said, looking down. I kneeled down to her and hugged her. Grown Pan sniffed and tears streamed down her face._

_"I know. But we'll be back, Panny." I ruffled her hair and she pulled back. "If you have the time. You can come visit us at Kami's Lookout." She smiled wide and nodded._

_"Okay. Bye Grandma!"_

_"I'll protect you Pan. You're my Granddaughter, it's my job as a Guardian to keep you safe. I promise." She sniffed and buried her head in my stomach crying harder. She cried herself to sleep. _

I took my hand off of their heads and we all opened our eyes. Pan looked at me with wide-eyes. "Oh my gosh!" She sniffed before throwing herself at me. I hugged her tightly.

"I told you. You shouldn't have tricked me into this." She cried in my shoulder and I looked at Goku. He was over on the other side juggling Giru, a couple of footballs, and my Knife.

"I got this." He said, then dropped the footballs, then Giru, then my Knife landed on the floor with a Thud. It didn't get damaged. "Or not." I crossed his arms and pouted.

"You did great, Pan. You now know it's hard being a Guardian, while trying to keep all the stuff in the past." She nodded and clenched the back of my shirt.


	11. The Ring

Celeria: ;P

Chapter 11: The Ring

We all walked in the Living Room and sat in a circle on the floor. I snickered a little at their shocked faces. "So, what are we gonna do for Celeria's Birthday?" I asked. Pan and Trunks shrugged.

"How about I take Raditz out to buy her something and you take her out to dinner or something." Goku said. I smirked.

"It's settled. Trunks and Pan, you stay here and let us know when you find the Next Dragon Ball. I'll call you guys when it's time for the Cake." They nodded and Goku and me IT to Earth. We was right next to a sleeping Celeria.

"What are you guys doing here?" I heard Raditz ask. I covered Goku's mouth and frowned.

"It's Celeria's birthday. We came to visit. Goku." He nodded and flew over to Raditz.

"Let's go, Rad Rad. We have shopping to do!" He grabbed Raditz's hand and dragged him out of the bed. Thank Kami he's in his Pajamas! I looked at Celeria. I grabbed her hand and held it softly.

"Sweet Dreams, Celeria. We have a big day ahead of us." I put her hand back down on the bed and walked out. I knew Ageku and them were here. I could hear their bickering. I whistled softly and walked around.

"Shhh, you hear that?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah, lets go check it out." Ageku said. I sat down and an Orb appeared. It showed Mia all tied up and the Saiyans cheering.

"Nechita!" Mom yelled. I smirked.

"Yeah Mom?" I asked.

"Why'd you send her?" I shrugged.

"She kept chasing Kakarot and me with that Nigga Bitch Khy." I said.

"Hey, what are you doing here Kid?" Kaka asked. Putting a hand on my shoulder. My head shot to my side to see Kaka's face. My eyes glowed Red and I smiled.

"Kid? You better not be talking to your Mother." I transformed into my Evil Grown Side and stood up. "I'm still taller than you." He smiled and hugged me.

"You finally figure out Evil wasn't with you?" He asked. I nodded and hugged him back.

"Yeah, I'm happy to see my Little Boy." He laughed and pulled back. I ruffled his Gravity Defying hair and looked over at Goten. I hugged him next. "I'm sorry you didn't get to Outer Space, kid." He nodded.

"It's alright. Gohan and me finally got to spar." I laughed. "I won!"

"Because you faked the injury." Gohan said, crossing his arms. I snickered and pulled back.

"Just like me Goten, you love to win, and cheat." He grinned.

"Yeah!" He pumped a fist into the air and laughed.

"Goten? Who are you talking to?" I heard the Ditz say. Goten squeaked when a vain appeared on my forehead.

"Seriously?! Shouldn't she be home!" I yelled.

"I don't know where her house is!" Goten said nervously.

"We all told you!" Ageku yelled.

"Well, I forgot." I put my head in my hand and my phone beeped. I pressed answer and put it up to my ear.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Umm, Alysha, can you come over to the Mall real quick?" I whined once it was Goku's voice.

"Why? I'm talking with the Kids."

"Because we're having trouble picking out stuff. There's two things we're stuck on and people keep pinching my cheek." I snickered.

"Alright." I transformed into my Kid Form and IT right next to Goku. I put the phone in my pocket and hugged him tightly. "Kaki-chan!" I smiled sweetly.

"Nechi-boo!" He yelled, hugging me back.

"I have so much planned, I got kill a store full of humans, go hunt for animals and get more Knifes." I held up my Butcher Knife and grinned at the Lady in front of me. "Starting with you!" I said in a Shenron voice. She screamed and ran out the store. I smiled. "Come again!" I waved. Then Goku patted my shoulder and I turned to face him.

"Which one?" He asked, holding up to Rings. One was white, diamond incrusted with a Black Orb inside, Beads were around it and it said 'Love You'.

"This one." I pointed to the Diamond Ring.

"What about the other one?" Raditz asked.

"I was going to buy this one." Goku held up the Diamond one. "For Alysha's birthday." I smiled. "They can make another one."

"Alright. This one." I took the ring and put it on the desk. "How much is this?" I asked.

"100,000,000 zeni." I gasped and glared at Goku.

"I better get paid after this." I gave the lady the money and she put the ring in a Case. I took it and we all IT out. I checked my watch. It was now 1:34 and we was tired. Ageku walked out of the doors and looked down at Goku and me. "We'll see you guys later." I smiled and IT Goku and me out. Onto the ship. I smiled once I saw Pan sleeping on the couch with her head in a sleeping Trunks' lap. I threw a Blanket over her and Trunks put his head up.

"Nechi?" He asked, yawning and stretching out.

"Yeah. Go back to sleep. We'll take care of the rest." He nodded and Goku walked in the Control Room. Where Giru was driving the ship. I sat down behind him and smiled. "Hey Giru. Are we close to the Dragon Ball?" I asked.

"Yes. Giru Giru. Close to Planet Gelbo." He said. I nodded and leaned back. I yelped in surprise when I found Goku there in his Kiddy Mate Form. He wrapped his arms around my waist and laid his head on my shoulder.

"Alright." I said. I put my arms on Goku's and smiled, closing my eyes.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you more, Kakarot." I said. Leaning back into his embrace. He kissed my neck and his tail wrapped around my hair, pulling my head back a little. "You always go for the hair." I whispered.

"Because it shows more of your neck, the sweet flesh." He let go of my hair and I put my head down.

"Yeah, but it hurts." I grabbed one of his spiky locks and pulled hard on it. He hissed before jerking his head back. "See? You know how I feel." He rubbed his head and looked straight into my eyes.

"I get the message."


	12. Nechita the Bride

Celeria: Thanks!

Chapter 12: Nechita the Bride

We were behind all these Villagers two hours later. I crawled under people and looked inside.

"What's going on?" I asked myself. Then I gasped. "The Dragon Ball!" It was in a Girl's hair. I ran inside and everyone gasped at me.

"Dammit Nechita!" Trunks grumbled. I stopped in front of the Girl and smiled.

"Hi! I'm Nechita, but you can call me Nechi for short." I grinned, putting my hands behind my head.

"Who are you?" The Girl asked.

"I just told you! Can I borrow that thing in your hair?!" I yelled. "It's really pretty and my Mom needs it to feel better!" I poked out my bottom lip.

"No!" The Man yelled. I blinked up at him and chuckled.

"Oh Shit! It's about to go down!" Pan said in a Kevin Hart voice. I transformed into my Evil Grown Side and smirked at their shocked faces.

"Alright. What do I have to do to get it?" I crossed my arms.

"Defeat the Sea Monster Zoonama." I smirked.

"I know him! He's should get a Sea Monster Lady Friend." I grinned and put my hands on my hips. Then the house started shaking at the sound of steps outside. I stood my ground and turned around. Then we heard the sounds of crashing. Then the shaking stopped. I growled.

"Where's my Bitch at, mother fuckers?" Zoonama asked. I blinked and Goku walked beside me. Everyone was silent. "Who will be the one to Marry me?" He asked again. Silence! I snickered. "If my New Wife doesn't come out here! I'll cause an Earthquake to destroy this whole village." Then he started singing something and the ground started shaking. Then the Girl ran out.

"Zoonama stop! I'll be your Wife!" She yelled, then it stopped and Zoonama looked down at her. He grinned evilly and cooed over her.

"You're cute! Be ready tomorrow. I'll be back." Then Zoonama walked away. Then she fainted. I caught her before she fell. I carried her inside and laid her on a bed.

"Damn!" I snickered a little. She opened her eyes and turned them to me.

"Please, this is what we need your help for, Nechita."

"You see, Zoonama takes women to his Chambers to marry them, if they don't do what he asks, he kills them." I growled and shivers. "I can't have my Fiancée marry that thing!" I cursed under my breath and smiled.

"We'll help you with that. Won't we guys?" I asked. They nodded. "Alright, where's your dress?" The Girl pointed to a closet. I ran over to it and opened it. It wasn't beautiful. It was colorful! I took it out. "Thanks!" I grabbed Goku's hand and ran him and the dress upstairs. I grinned evilly and put Goku down. Then Pan walked up and smiled at me. She grabbed the dress and attempted to put the dress on Goku. Trunks walked up too and was laughing. I was by the door the whole time.

"Pan! This isn't going to work!" Goku said, standing up. "I've tried this out before and it didn't work." He said.

"When did that happen?!" Trunks asked.

"When me and your Mother was teenagers."

"Fine! Then we need someone more taller." My eyes went wide and I tried to tip-toe out the door, but failed miserably.

"Oh Grandma/Alysha." Pan and Goku sung. I squeaked and froze in my place.

"YOU CAN'T GET THAT ON ME!" I yelled, running through the house screaming. Goku laughed before following me in his Grown Evil Side. After 30 minutes of running around the world, he jumped on me and pinned me to the ground, he sat on my back. "No! It's too colorful and ugly!" I whined. He picked me up.

"I don't care, we're getting that Dragon Ball." He said. I struggled against him.

"But its colorful! Please don't make me put that on!" He blasted away towards the Village. All the time I was screaming for him to stop. Then he flew into the window. I surrendered and when he put me down. I sat on the ground pouting.

"Nechita, get up!" He growled. I crossed my arms.

"No!" I said like a Mad Little Baby. Then Pan put the dress on me. I didn't bother putting my arms through it, but Goku forced me to. I crossed them again and Pan put a combed through my Gravity Defying hair. I growled when she came across knots. "Get that comb out of my hair." I growled.

"But you need a Wig on." Pan pouted. I grabbed the wig and put it on. I crossed my arms and pouted.

"Come on Alysha." Goku said. "You look pretty." I growled and glared at him.

"Do you wanna wear this?" I asked. He shook his head and crossed his arms.

"I don't like the idea, but you're gonna have to do it." He hugged me and I growled.

"You put it on me." I pouted. "You owe me for this." I muttered. He laughed and laid his head on my shoulder.

"Alright. I'll be following you and watching you." He whispered.

"Get this Dress off me." I said.

"No. You look lik a colorful Saiyan." He said.

"Which reminds me. Where's your Dark Halo?" I asked, smirking.

"Gimme it!" He whined.

"No. Get the dress off me." I said.

"I know how to solve this." Trunks said. "Whoever wins in a Rock, Paper, Scissors game has to do what the other said first." I nodded and we put our hands up.

"Best out of 3." I said. Our first one, I won, the second one he won.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors... Sho!" We yelled, throwing our hands down. I smirked.

"Rock beats Scissors fool! I win!" I laughed. He grumbled and wrapped his arm around my shoulder, IT us in the ship. I sat down on the bed and looked at Evil Goku. "Here." I stood up and took the Dark Halo out, putting it on top of his head and kissed his cheek. Then he grabbed the sleeves of my shirt and gently took it off. Then the wig. I sighed happily and rubbed my stomach. "I remember wearing my Wedding Dress at our wedding. Bulma didn't even let me pick it out." Goku snickered before crossing his arms.

"Well, that's Bulma for you. And I can't believe you let Celeria plan it, it looked like a Saiyan Wedding with Saiyan Symbols all over it. Everywhere you look you see a Saiyan Symbol." I laughed.

"Celeria misses her Planet that she was going to rule. I miss it too." I whispered the part about me. Evil Goku looked over to me and wrapped his arms around my back. I buried my head in his chest and heard him sigh.

"It's alright. We can do something to bring it back and resurrect the Saiyans." I nodded and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Alright." I whispered. "We're laying down on the bed." I got out of his embrace and grabbed his hand, dragging him to the bed. I plopped down on it and made him lay beside me. "Come on! You never lay in a bed when you're in this Side." I whined. He grumbled and reverted back to his Normal Kid Form. He crawled in bed and laid his head on my chest, looking up at me with a smile.

"Better?" He asked.

"Better." I muttered, I laid my head on the pillows and put my hand on his back. He crawled on top of me and covered us with the Blankets.

"That was Green Goose?" I heard Pan ask.

"Yeah! We'll make Zoonama Drunk!" Trunks laughed.

"Pretend you're sleeping." Goku whispered. I nodded and closed my eyes.

"Grandma?! Are you still mad that I made you put the dress on?!" Pan yelled, running down the hallway. "Grandma?" She asked, opening the door slowly.

"HEY NECHI!? YOU UP?!" Trunks yelled. Then a heard a slap and a whine. I clenched my tail for me not to laugh.

"Shhh! They're sleeping, Trunks."

"You didn't have to hit me!" He whined.

**Raditz's POV**

I opened the door to Apia's Room and found Celeria and her laughing. "Hey! What'cha talking about?" I asked.

"Bra's 'New Boyfriend'." Apia laughed. "She's had like 7 of them." I snickered and grabbed Celeria's hand softly.

"Shhh." I put a finger over my mouth and IT us to the River Nechita and Kakarot used to visit when we came here. I sat down in front of it and gasped when Celeria splashed a few squirts of water on me. I looked at her and she grinned. I made a KI Ball and put it in the water. Then I grinned and splashed a huge jug of water on Celeria. She laughed before brushing her hair out of her eyes. "Happy birthday, Celeria." I said. She giggled before putting her feet in the water. I looked down at the river, but screamed when she pushed me in. I stayed there.

"Raditz?" She asked. I grabbed her ankle and dragged her in. She screamed and got in. "That wasn't funny!" She crossed her arms as I laughed. Then I swallowed some water and I stopped.

"Damn!" I said. She nodded and we both swam to higher ground. I took a deep breath before squeezing the water out of my hair. Then I blinked and stood up. She stood up too and I looked down. "Celeria, can I ask you something?" I whispered.

"Sure." She said. I grabbed her right hand softly and kneeled down to one foot. "Are you going to..." She trailed off. I took the box out and smiled up at her.

"Princess Celeria, will you do the honours, of becoming my Wife?" I asked.

"Dude, pass the Popcorn." We heard Trunks say. We looked over the river and saw Trunks, Pan, Kakarot, and Nechita looking over at us eating Popcorn.

"I told you to get your own." Kakarot said. Eating another handful.

"YES!" Celeria yelled, hugging me tightly. I laughed and wrapped my arms around her back. "Yes yes yes yes!" She laughed.

"It just got real!" Nechita said, then she looked at her bowl of Popcorn. "Man! I'm out!" She yelled, taking Kakarot's Popcorn.

"Hey! That's mine!"

"Well, I ran out." We all laughed as Kakarot started chasing Nechita.

"It's still mine!" He yelled from far away.

"It's mine now, sucker!" Nechita laughed.

"How old are you guys?" Pan asked from behind us.

"In Saiyan years, we're 23." She gasped and hugged both of us.

"But you guys look like you're 50 something."

"Well, that's life!" Celeria said, grinning.

"Get off me!" We heard Nechita yell from behind us. Trunks was laughing his ass off.

"Gimme my Popcorn!"

"Hmmm, how about..." Nechita threw it in the River and grinned at Kakarot. She threw him off and he landed beside a laughing Trunks.


	13. Normal Clothes

Celeria: OMG Girlfriend! I got the perfect wedding for the both of you! A Wedding with humans in it, fake cake, fake everything and a Priest! XD

Chapter 13: Normal Clothes

It was VERY Early the Next Morning, when I popped my eyes open. I heard light breathing and snoring. I looked up and saw Goku with a little bit of drool hanging off his mouth, his hair was still wet from the shower we took yesterday and his Pajamas shirt was on the floor, all ripped up. He doesn't like to sleep with a shirt up. He said he wanted to feel in his sleep that I was there. I laid my hand on his chest and laid my head in the crook of his neck, using the pillow to wipe his drool off. I smiled and he put his hand on my stomach, tracing circles with it. I put my other hand on his and he stopped.

"Night." He said. I looked at the clock... 12:10. I groaned and sat up, rubbing my eyes. Goku opened his eyes and looked up at me.

"I'll be right back." I said, getting out of the bed.

"Where ya going?" Goku asked, his voice was husky. I frowned and put my jacket on.

"Blood Spree. Vampire's been bugging me for an hour." I said.

"Me too. I'll come with you." I nodded and tossed him a shirt and his favorite Brown jacket. He powered up to Super Saiyan and caught both of them. His teal eyes stared directly into my Black ones. I blushed under his stare and looked at the picture on the dresser. I picked it up. It was a Family picture of Ageku, Kaka, Gohan, Goten, Pan, Goku, and me. We were all in a Family hug and I was sticking up the Middle Finger at the camera. I snickered before putting the picture down its rightful place. I turned back around and was pushed to the wall by Goku. I blinked and started sweat dropping. He tilted my head to face the roof and started rubbing the raw flesh with his tail.

"G-Goku?" I whispered.

"Evil Goku, Alysha. Vampire Goku wants your Blood." I nodded and he grabbed both of my wrists, putting them behind my back. I heard a low rumbling in Goku's throat, and it got louder when he started licking the Mark on my neck. I clenched my teeth and my tail puffed up. Goku snickered before he left my neck, then his fangs digging into the Mark slowly. I clenched my fists and groaned.

"You still know how to get me to beg." I whispered.

"I haven't forgotten." He whispered back. I closed my eyes and let him suck the never-ending Blood. "It's easy since I know your most sensitive parts on your body. I'm not going to name them again."

"But don't show me. I'm not letting Pan and Trunks hear us."

"Wasn't going to, but that's a good idea when we get back." I gulped and took a deep breath.

"If I get another Heart Attack. I'm taking you with me." He nodded, once he was full, his fangs exited my neck. He let me go and gently put me in his lap. I laid my head on his shoulder and heard a knock on the door.

"Grandma? Can I come in?" I heard Pan ask. I looked up at Goku and he made me stand up, walking over to the bed, he laid down on it with his head facing the ceiling.

"Yes Pan. It's unlocked." I said, calmly. The door opened and Pan walked in.

"Trunks said you should get ready now, instead of getting dressed later." I nodded, but snapped my fingers.

"It occurred to me, that what if I just dress normally, but wearing the wing at the same time? So we can surprise him, also. So I don't have to wear a..." I shivered in disgust and leaned on the wall, crossing my arms. "...Colorful Dress."

"We'll talk to the Village." Pan walked out and I closed the door. I heard Goku sigh and walk over to me.

"This still isn't a good idea."

"If you're referring to when we were Kids. I suggest you go to the bathroom now." He said, wrapping his arms around my back and kissing my forehead a couple of times. I giggled and clenched his tail a little. He wrapped it around my wrists and gripped them tightly. I heard him chuckle evilly and lay his head on mine. Over the years, he's the only one who was growing. It's like he's twice my size! But I'm staring at his chest, that's how tall he's gotten, I used to be up to his eyes, but now I'm up to his chest. "Exactly, mess with my tail, or next time, you're looking for a punishment."

"What are you gonna make me do? Be your Slave until we get back to Earth with all Dragon Balls?" I asked.

"Yes." He whispered. It made a shiver go down my spine. I laid my head on his chest and wrapped my tail around his. Then unwrapped it from my hands. I rubbed my wrists and took his hand. I grabbed the clothes I picked out and walked to the bathroom.

"You better not make me wear anything stupid." I said, scratching my scalp and glaring at him.

"I'm not." Then I heard a short 'Maybe' come from his mouth.

"I'm serious!" I yelled.

"Alright. Geeze." He crossed his arms and leaned on the wall in front of me.

"Yeah, alright." I mocked, sitting on the counter and running a comb through my Gravity Defying Hair. He smirked up at me and clenched the back of my shirt. Ripping it clean off. I took a deep breath before he put the shirt on. I put my arms through it and he picked me up. He sat down on the toilet and took my pants off.

"Here." He handed me my Wristbands.

"Thanks." I smiled and put them on.

"Do you still cut your wrists?" He asked.

"Only when I'm mad at something." I laid my head on his shoulder while he put my Skinny Jeans on me.

"So, when you yelled at Pan, did you cut your wrists?" He asked. I shook my head.

"No." I zipped up the zipper and buttoned my pants, putting the pockets in.

"Did it ever occur to you that Celeria picked you to be the Bridemaids and Raditz picked Vegeta?" I snickered.

"Well, at least I denied her letter. I want to be next to you all the time. She said when we get back, she'll have the wedding." He nodded and kissed my cheek. Then he nibbled on my earlobe. I closed my eyes and put my hands on his shoulders. He wrapped his tail around my waist and a knock on the door stopped him from kissing me on the lips. "Yes?" I asked.

"The Villagers said yes, just as long as you bring the stolen girl back and defeat Zoonama." I shrugged at Trunks' words. Then Goku stood up, slugging me over his shoulder. He tossed me the wig and I put it on. He opened the door and walked out.

"And they have returned!" We heard Trunks say in a dramatic voice. I huffed and crossed my arms.

"Lets go." I said, Goku opened the door and flew out. I laid my head on his back and closed my eyes.

"Alysha?" Goku asked.

"Yeah?" I folded my arms below my head. I yawned.

"When we get back to Earth. There better be a Ageku, a Kaka, a Gohan, and a Goten waiting for us." He said. I nodded and opened me eyes when he touched down on a floor. I looked around. The Princess was there.

"Good. We just need to do your make-up." She clapped.

"No Lipstick!" I yelled. "Or eye shadow, those things are hard to get off!"


	14. She's Mine, Zoonama

Celeria: Well. I wanna be next to Goku! *hugs you and laughs* Alright. But only if I get Skittles, Kit Kats, and A Shovel. I'm going to hit Veggie-chan with it.

Chapter 14: She's Mine, Zoonama

They only put a Green thing on my face and combed my hair a little. I growled once they put a veil over my face. I ripped it off and ripped it to shreds. "No Veil's either! My regular Side can deal with it but I can't!" Pan whined.

"But you look great in it." I shrugged and the smashing sounds came again. I walked outside and put my hands in my pockets.

"Where the Princess at?" Zoonama asked.

"Up here!" I yelled, he climbed the building and stared wide eyes at me.

"That's all you're wearing?" He asked. I smiled and nodded.

"Yep. I wear these on Special Occasions." I grinned and he extended his hand.

"Then come with me." He whispered.

"Be safe, Grandma." Pan whispered. I winked and nodded.

"You better show up." I muttered.

"You can count on us, Alysha." Goku whispered. I stepped on Zoonama's hand and he jumped down. I sat on it and he started walking.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To my Love Nest. A Lovely Lady awaits us." I gasped.

"I thought it was nice and cozy for the both of us!" I poked my bottom lip out and crossed my arms.

"It is. I told her to do it." I sighed and turned back to look forward. "Now, I need you to hold your breath."

"No need. I can breathe this stuff." I said. I jumped in and waited for him. Then he jumped in and we both swam towards a cave. I grabbed his hand and he led us to the cave. Then we jumped out and I shook my tail and body.

"Since when did you have a tail?" He asked, looking at it strangely.

"Since I was born." I said, squeezing it.

"Are you half-monkey or something?" I shook my head and squeezed the water out of my wig.

"No, I'm a Saiyan." Then we both walked to a circled shaped house. It was a closet, a Red and Purple rug in the middle, and drinks everywhere. I woman with Raven Black Hair, Blue eyes, white skin, and a Maid's costume bowed down.

"Master Zoonama, Dinner is ready." She said, her voice was soft. I walked over to her and held her chin gently. She looked up at me with teary eyes.

"I'll go get you a nice dress." Zoonama said walking away. I hugged her, my Good Sides wanted to. She hugged me back.

"Help me, please." She whispered.

"I will. We're both getting out of here." She sniffed.

"Thank you."

"What are you talking about, Marine?" He asked.

"Of how my clothes go with my personality. Apparently, she's my sister." I poured a water bottle on her tailbone and a tail appeared. She yelped in surprise and I smiled, hugging her. "My long-lost sister. I haven't seen her since I was 3 or 4." She sighed softly and hugged me back.

"I'm sorry to disappoint, but dinner awaits." Zoonama said, grabbing my hand and taking me to Dinner. I gave a thumbs up to Marine and she smiled, brooming the rest of the floor.

**2 Hours Later...**

Zoonama is now Drunk. I smirked and the rest appeared running in. I ripped the wig off and washed my face with water. Marine came in and cheered.

"Thank you very much!" She yelled, hugging me.

"It's alright. Go free Marine!" I sung. She giggled before running out. I waved and looked back at Zoonama.

"Alysha!" Goku cheered, hugging me around the waist. I laughed as he spun us around. Then he put me down and locked our lips. When Doma just his whisker off, Zoonama shot up and looked at Goku and me. Goku wrapped his tail around mine and I clenched his shirt.

"A-Alysha?" Zoonama asked. Then he growled. "Get off my Wife!" He yelled. Goku grabbed my wrist softly and held it out to Zoonama, it was the hand that had Goku's Ring on it. I closed my eyes and Goku pulled back. I laid my head on his chest and smiled softly.

"She's mine, Zoonama. She always will be." Goku clenched his fist and held me tightly. His tail wrapped around mine tightly and I looked down.

"No! I will not let you take her away." I sighed and looked at Zoonama.

"I'm sorry, Zoonama. But he's right." I said, then I smirked. "I'm not really an Adult anyways." I transformed into my Kiddy Self and crossed my arms. "I'm a Kid."

"B-But I loved you." Goku picked me up and put me on his head. I chuckled.

"Sorry. She's taken." He transformed into a Kid and I sat on his shoulders.

"Fine!" Zoonama yelled. "Then I'll make an Earthquake to destroy all of you Twins!" He starting singing and shaking his whisker. Then the ground started shaking. I sighed and Goku flew up.

"I'm glad you came. He almost raped me, but I saved myself." Goku growled and held my legs tighter.

"No one touches you or your body except for me." He growled. Then the Earthquake stopped and we all flew down. Then the ground shook again and the Volcano started to rise.

"We're all going to die!" Zoonama yelled, running out. I pushed everyone out and we all dived into the river. Goku right beside me. He held my hand and I held his tightly. The Lava was coming fast. So Goku and me stopped. We intertwined our hands and started spinning around. Then we screamed and sent a Mixture of all our Sides color blast at the Lava. It sent us back. Then we all shot out of the water and landed on the ground. Goku caught me and winked down at me. I blushed and giggled.

"You silly, Man!" I joked. He laughed and put me on my feet.

"What are we going to do. The Lava's going to destroy the Village." Pan said. I growled and flew over to the Mountain.

"Be careful, Honey!" Zoonama yelled after me.

"Hey, she's my Honey!" Goku yelled.

"NO! She's mine!" I snickered and stopped far away from it.

"EVIL SIDE KAMEHAMEHAAAA!" I yelled, sending a Purple Blast at the Volcano. It blew up and smoke went everywhere. I blocked myself from the wind and coughed.

"Shut up! I marked her, I had Kids with her, and I even saved her life!" Goku yelled.

"Well, I made her feel comfortable and meet her Long Lost Sister." I flew back down and brushed some dust off my shirt.

"Alright! Even though Zoonama did make me feel comfortable. He's a Great Guy and everything. But Goku's my Partner and Mate." I kissed Goku cheek and looked at Zoonama. "You should go and find a Zoonama type of Girl!" He pouted and looked down.

"Sorry." He said.

"Yeah Yeah." I said, then we all flew to the village and The Princess was there waiting for us.

"Goku really wants to protect Nechita, doesn't he?" I heard Doma ask.

"Yeah, Grandpa doesn't want her to die again. He lost her when she saved his life from Death. And ever since he's been protective over her." I snickered as Goku wrapped his tail around my waist in my shirt.

"I do believe you owe me a Dragon Ball." I said, holding out my hand.

"Thank you very much. Have a safe journey." She said. I nodded. Then the Dragon Ball flew out of my hand into a Blue Guys.

"HEY!" I yelled, powering up to Super Saiyan.

He flew up to a Ship. "Thanks for the Dragon Ball, Suckers." Then he teleported out and I screamed. Sending a Blast at the Ship. Then it disappeared.

"Oh oh oh oh oh!" I clenched my fists. "GET IN THE SHIP!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Then the Gang got in the ship, I slammed the door closed and got in the Drivers seat. I quickly started the Ship up and flew after them. "That little mother fucker! I'll get that back and slit your throats." I growled.


	15. Dancing Idiots

Celeria: Yay! *hits Veggie-chan in the head with the shovel and starts eating Kit Kats* That's for breaking my legs!

Chapter 15: Dancing Idiots

"Hurry up, Nechi! They're getting away!" Trunks yelled.

"Shut up! I'm trying my best." I pressed a button and the ship went faster. Quickly catching up. Then they disappeared. I growled and pressed another button. Us going to Maximum speed. Then they stopped at a Rock Shaped Planet. I didn't waste anytime to go in after them. I went slow and turned the lights on. Searching around for them. Their KI is unsensible. So we're going to do this the hard way. I sighed and heard a scream in the background.

"Grandma!" Pan yelled.

"Trunks, take over!" I yelled, running to Pan. "What's wrong. You look fine!" I said, kneeling next to her.

"My stomach hurts very badly." I blinked.

"Full-Blooded Saiyans don't get sick." I whispered. Then I looked at Pan. "Just go to sleep." I picked her up and ran to her room. Laying her on the bed and covering her with the Blankets. "We'll be searching for the Dragon Balls when you wake up." She nodded and groaned, but fell asleep a few seconds later. I walked out the door and locked it. Running to the Control Room. Then a Worm creäture came out of the Rock Wall. Trunks was the only one that was screaming. Then we all ran out the door and Trunks landed the ship on the ground. Goku and me flew out, landing in front of three Huge Worms. I powered up my Dark Guardian Form and blasted towards one of them. I grabbed him by the whiskers and dragged him over to the other Worm. I tied them both together and knocked them out. Smashing them against the wall.

"Good Idea, Alysha!" Goku yelled. He did the same thing I did, and smashed the Worms in the same spot. Then more Worms came up and I tired blasting them, but they dodged it and charged at us, hissing. I hissed back and my fingernails turned into claws. I went in his mouth and stopped at his guts.

"Kame... Hame... HAA!" I screamed, sending a Blast through them all. They screamed in pain and landed on the ground with a thud! I flew out the Worm and next to Goku. He ruffled my hair and I growled, crossing my arms. Then we heard clapping behind us. Then Trunks landed next to me and we turned to see the Blue... Red wearing Weirdos. "I'm going to kill you." I muttered, spitting on the ground. They took their suits off to reveal their bras and spandex's. I clenched my forearms and drops of Blood came out. I growled as they started putting music on and dancing. I raised an eyebrow, but I reverted back to my normal form. When they started dancing fast. My foot started tapping to the beat uncontrollably.

"Huh?" Goku asked, then our arms started moving the way they were. I growled.

"What's happening?" Trunks asked.

"We're dancing!" I yelled. "I hate dancing!"

"You say that now! But when we got married, you were smiling and you said 'Dancing's Fun, we should try it out sometime." Goku said.

"I wish I could smack you right now!" I sung. Then I sighed heavily.

"Why are you singing?" Trunks sung. "Why am I singing?"

"Aww yeah! While y'all are doing that. We're going to look for the Dragon Ball." Bon sung. I frowned.

"Good Luck with that... PAN!" I sung at the top of my lungs.

"Woah!" I heard her yell. "I'm singing!" She sung.

"Damn!" I sung. "Just save us!" I sung, then I felt a hard punch to my cheek. I crashed into the rock wall.

"Alysha!" Goku yelled/sung. "You'll pay for that!"

"I don't see my paying for anything!" Bon grinned. "You can't move!" He punched Goku and he landed next to me as I started dancing again. I clenched my teeth and Pan flew out the window, she blasted all of the Para's and we all stopped dancing. I sighed heavily.

"Thank... Dende." I said, falling to the ground. "And thank... Pan!" I snickered. Pan picked me up and smiled down at me. "You're truly a Guardian Pan." I whispered. She nodded and put me down on Goku's arms. "I can stand up." I said, jumping out of his arms. I dusted myself off and looked at Goku once again. He got the ropes and I took them from him, tying them around the Para's tightly. I grabbed a chain and put a hole on the back of their Spadex's, putting the chain through it.

"Ow!" The Little One yelled. I stood on his head and tied the chain together tightly, making the Para's head clash together. I sighed and turned, but was attacked by a hug and kiss to the lips. I opened my eyes and saw it was Goku. He touched my halo and we disappeared. We both flew to the ship and I yelled.

"Pan, Trunks! Go in their ship and get the Dragon Ball! Giru watch the Para Brothers!" Then we landed on top of the ship and Goku put his lips on mine again. We closed our eyes and intertwined our hands. His tongue slithered into my mouth and he wrapped his tail around my waist, pulling me closer. I put my hands on his chest and fell to my knees, taking him with me. Then he pulled back slowly to give us some air. We both blushed as Kids should and connected our foreheads. Then Trunks left the ship.

"Don't touch anything!" He yelled.

"I'm not!" Pan yelled back. I took a deep breath and looked back at Goku. He laid his head on my shoulder.

"Don't fall asleep." I said, he nodded and I rubbed the back of his neck, which made him purr silently. I smiled and tensed up when I felt his hand rub my tail. I purred and stopped my actions.

"Hahaha." He muttered. Then the Para's ship started up. I got out of Goku's grip as the door started to close. Right before it closed, I flew right in and dropped to the ground. I found Pan smashed on the floor.

"Giru! I'm going to kill you when I get back up!" I clenched my teeth when the ship started to blast off.

"Pan! What button did you press?!" I yelled.

"Giru pushed a Red Button when we thought it was to open something!" She yelled back.

"Red buttons are never good, Pan!" The I looked up and saw that the ship was now in space.

"Alysha, Pan!" Goku yelled. I growled and glared at Giru.

"You're lucky Goku isn't here right now." I kicked him, but not all of my strength. He bounced around the room until he was right next to Pan.


	16. Go To Her

Chapter 16: Go To Her

Once we were in the vastness of space. The computer said something, but I wasn't paying attention to it. I crossed my arms and leaned against a wall.

"Giru sorry he pushed button." I spit on the ground next to me.

"Shut up!" I said. "We're getting back to my Mate and Trunks whether the Dragon Ball is on the Planet we're going or not." I walked around the Ship until Pan grabbed my hand softly. I glared at her and she put her head down.

"I'm sorry, Grandma. I pushed the button."

"It don't matter now!" I snatched my hand away.

"It matters if we don't know where we're going!" She yelled.

"So what? Should I just blast the damn thing until it talks. 'Cause I can survive in space, but not you. You never been a Guardian yet!" I yelled, clenching my fists at my sides. My back facing her. I looked down once I heard her sniffs. My shoulders shook as I started to sob. My body glowed and the Angel of Darkness appeared beside me, rubbing my back. I fell to my hands and knees, sobbing. I buried my head in her leg and scratched the back of my head.

"Nechita?" She asked. I shook my head.

"Don't tell me what's wrong. I don't wanna talk about it!" I sobbed, then yelped in surprise when the marks on my neck started burning. I sat up and clenched them.

"Grandma?" Pan asked, puting a hand on my shoulder.

"Ow!" I yelled.

**Goku's POV**

"Alysha!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I looked at where the Ship had taken off. I screamed and powered up to Super Saiyan, then my Mate Form, then the Guardian Mates Form. I screamed louder and heard Trunks yelling for me to stop. I glared at the Para Brother and I was there in a flash. They screamed and I held them up by the collars of their shirts. "Where did your ship, take my Mate and Granddaughter at!" I yelled.

"G-Goku?" Trunks asked. I my head shot to where he was at. He jumped back in surprise. "I've never seen you this mad before." He muttered. I dropped the Brothers and closed my eyes.

"If I can't sense their energies. You are all dead!" I threatened. I took out Alysha's Butcher Knife out and stabbed it in the chains near Bon's stomach. He looked at me with worry and I put two fingers to my head. I let my KI run free as an Image went in my mind. I saw Pan there, she was hugging Alysha as she kept crying. I tear streamed down my face when she was crying my name to come back. I opened my eyes and IT to the ship they were on. I looked at the Angel of Darkness for approval. She smiled and nodded, IT away. I sighed softly and put my hands on Alysha's. I wrapped her up in my arms and Pan stepped back at my Form. Alysha cried in my shoulder, and then sniffed me.

"Goku?" She asked. I nodded and more tears streamed down my face.

"I'm here." I whispered, hugging her tightly. She cried in my shoulder once again and I picked her up. I sat down and sat her in my lap. "Tell me what happened? I'll make sure they pay." Pan sucked in a breath and I glared at her. "Did you do it?" I asked. She put her head down and nodded.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, her voice hoarse from crying. Her head shot up and the tears on her face flew in front of her. "I thought it would open something. But nothing happened. Then Giru said that was the Launch Botton after I pressed it!" She fell to her knees sobbing. I stared with Wide-Eyes at her. Alysha crawled away from me and stood up. Wiping her eyes.

"Go to her." She whispered.

**Alysha's POV**

After I said those 3 words. I walked over to Giru and picked him up by the leg. He squirmed to get out of my grasp. I walked to the Control Panel while Goku went over to Pan. She fell into his arms, and I can't help but feel a pit in my stomach that's getting jealous. I growled as the Computer told us to brace for landing. We all entered the Atmosphere and Giru started freaking out. He crawled in my shirt and I screamed.

"Get out!" I yelled, he stayed there for a few moments until I grabbed his leg and dragged him out. "Pervert." I muttered. Then the ship landed and I blasted a way out and the floor opened. All of us fell through and was dragged through boxes and shit like that. I blasted our way out.

"Dragon Ball detected!" Giru yelled. I looked back at Goku.

"Go to Trunks." I said. He nodded and IT out with Pan. I held Giru in my hands and started walking forward. "I swear if you run or anything. I'll kill you." I flew up and landed on a Huge Rock.

"Nechita in Danger! Nechita in Danger! Giru Giru Giru!" Giru said, getting out of my grip and digging a hole.

"What are you doing!" I yelled.

"Getting Away from Danger. Giru." He whispered.

"Fine! Then I'll go in by myself." I blasted away towards the Castle and landed in front of doors. I kicked them open and walked inside. "Stupid Giru. He always has to get out of Danger while we're risking our lives to save the people of the Earth." I then walked in a passage. Where a assembly was going on. I growled and crossed my arms. Then I saw it. "The Dragon Ball." I stuck my tongue out and with a wave of my fingers. The Dragon Ball floated out and everyone gasped. Then it blasted over to me. I caught it and cheered. "YEAH MOTHER FUCKERS! KISS MY ASS!" I cheered and ran out. But not before a Blast followed me. I powered up to my Dark Guardian Form, blasting away.

"Where'd Alysha go?" I heard Goku ask.

"Right here!" I yelled. Flying out.

"Get her Lord Luud!" I heard everyone in the Room yell. I grabbed Goku's hand and the rest flew after me. Trunks, Pan, and Giru followed me to the ship.

"Get in and start the ship!" I yelled.

"Right!" Goku blasted them all in the ship and I picked the ship up, quickly flying up to space. Then when it started, I flew in the ship and it blasted off into space. The Blast exploded and I took deep breaths.

"Finally. Look what I have!" I sung, holding up the Dragon Ball.

"And look what we found on the Rock." Goku held up my Knife.

"You took it again!" I yelled.

"I love the Knife!" He said.

"Hey! What about us?" I heard Bon Para ask.

"Stay there and be quiet!" Goku yelled. Then we laughed and put them in the bedroom.


	17. Evil Energy

Chapter 17: Evil Energy

I sighed heavily and sunk deeper into the Driver's seat. Everyone was fast asleep. Well, Giru wasn't. He was eating metal somewhere. I then sat up when I heard a moan coming from the bedroom. "Goku?" I asked, standing up. I hopped over the seat and heard low growling. "Is everything alright?" I asked. Walking into the Kitchen. I found Giru eating Pan's scissors. "Giru! Pan's gonna kill you!" I yelled. Getting them out of his mouth.

"But, Giru hungry." He whined.

"So? Do you want Pan to kill you?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips.

"Danger! Danger! Evil energy coming from back room!" Giru yelled, rubbing his head against my shoulder to go back in the Control Room. I growled.

"It's probably just Goku's Evil Side trying to come out." My Little Foot tapping on the ground. I turned the Kitchen lights off and went back in the Control Room. "Okay Giru. Did you find the next Dragon Ball yet?" I asked, sitting in my seat.

"No. Giru Giru Giru." I snickered.

"Then go and charge up. We can't go Dragon Ball hunting if you're just going to die on us." He saluted.

"Yes Ma'am. Giru." His arms and legs disappeared and he went in his seat. I grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around myself. Then a 'smash' came from the Kitchen. I yelped in surprise and looked around.

"Who's there?" I asked, okay. That scared me. I put the Ship on Auto Piolet. My legs ran in the Kitchen and saw the Para Brothers trying to get my Knife. They were still tied up.

"Come on Bon, we need to get back to our ship!" The Middle one said.

"I wouldn't dare." I warned. "My Knife and rightfully mine, it'll kill you if you try to control it." I grabbed it and put it in my pocket. Then I grabbed the chains and dragged them back into the room. I kicked the door open and threw them near the TV. I closed the door gently and walked over to them. "Just stay there. I'm not in the mood to be chasing people around all day!" I clenched my teeth and fists. They started sweat dropping. "But I'm in the mood to slit people's throats." I held my Knife to the Little One's throat. He squeaked. "Exactly." I muttered, walking towards the bathroom. I opened the door and turned on the lights. I found Goku there, he's in his Evil Form. His shirt and pants were off, but he kept his boxers on. He glared over at me and I blinked. "Is everything okay?" I asked, walking over to him.

"Yeah." He said, picking my little body up. He sat me on his lap and let me lay my head on his stomach. His arms wrapped around my back and he leaned back. I wrapped my arms around him and he sighed.

"Can you carry me to the bed?" I asked.

"Alright." He whispered. He stood up and walked out, turning off the lights. He walked over to the bed and laid us down on it. "It feels like I'm carrying Ageku to bed." I laughed.

"But, I'm much older than her, and can turn into a Grown up when I can." I grinned. He snickered.

"Alright Alysha. I suggest you get some sleep."

"But I'm not tired."

"I'll make you tired." I squeaked.

"Alright. I'm tired." I crawled up and laid my head on the pillows.

"Transform into your Evil Side. It feels more comfortable." He ordered. I closed my eyes and did what I was told. He wrapped his arm around my waist and his other around my leg. He put it on his lower back and smirked at my reaction. I wrapped my arms around his neck and wrapped my tail around his leg.

"When we're like this. We're 22 years old." I said. He nodded and attacked my neck with his fangs. I moaned loudly and he transformed into his Mate Form. "You're a Bad Little Boy." I whispered.

"Keep Telling yourself that, Nechita. I'm badder than that." He locked lips with mine and we closed our eyes. The Kiss quickly getting more heated. I put my hands on his furry shoulders and he climbed on top of me, pulling back. I looked up at him, he looked down at me with his Golden Eyes. His tail wrapped around my wrists and put them above my head. I blinked before he looked back at the Para Brothers. "Shhh. You don't see shit!" He whispered.

"Alright." They said, turning around. Goku turned back to me and I grabbed the duct tape.

"Ha!" I grinned. "My turn." I sung. I got my hands out of his tail's grip and put he tape on his mouth. "Who's the sucker now?" I asked, sticking my tongue out. He ripped the tape off and smirked at me.

"These are useless to me, Alysha." He took the Tape and threw it at the Brothers. It hit Bon clearly in the head.

"Ow!" Bon yelled, glaring at us. "That hurt!" I smirked. It gave me a clear opening to trap Goku. I pinned him to the bed with my legs at his sides and his wrists beside his head.

"Shh Goku." I whispered. "I'm just getting started on your punishment." He gulped and started sweat dropping.


	18. We Like Hot Dogs

Chapter 18: We Like Hot Dogs

I swayed my hips to the beat of the song I was listening to. It was Kanye West's song Runaway. I was also cooking Breakfast for everyone. It was only French Toast, Pancakes, and Sausages. I didn't feel like cooking a Huge Meal. It was the end of the song. Where Kanye's voice sound like a Robot. It's my favorite part of the whole song. I was humming to it.

"So I think, it's time for us to have a toast." I sung. Flipping the last of the Pancakes.

"Well. You seem in a Good Mood, Grandma." Pan said, sitting in her seat. I giggled.

"I'm playing my favorite song, Pan. What do you think I'm feeling today?" I asked. Putting the Plates of Pancakes in front of her. "Eat up. Giru found a Dragon Ball on a Hot Planet." She started eating when I said Hot Planet. I smiled as the song ended. Then The Fox came on. I put the rest of the food on the table and heard footsteps coming from the hallway. I turned the music off my Laptop and closed it. Then I felt arms wrap around my waist and someone sitting behind me.

"Aww, you didn't have to cook for us." Goku said, laying his head on my shoulder.

"Pan can cook. But she was sleeping. And I was hungry."

"Well, if we're heading to a Hot Planet. Might as well take Cold Showers." Trunks said, sitting in his seat.

"No." I whined. "I just took a Hot Shower."

"You didn't wait for me?!" Goku asked.

"No. You wouldn't wake up."

"Still. That wasn't nice." He whined.

"Eat your food." I said. Putting a Pancake in his mouth. He smiled and swallowed it.

"Thanks." He said through the Pancake. I nodded and he put a Sausage in my mouth. I snickered and swallowed it. Then Giru came flying in. He landed in Pan's lap.

"Hey Giru!" Trunks said. I took his French Toast and his fork touch the plate. He looked at all of us. "Who took my French Toast?" We all pointed at each other. And I swallowed the Toast. Then we all finished the food and Goku gripped my hand softly. He walked both of us to our Bedroom. He spun me around and I laughed.

"You dancer." I laughed. He grabbed my shoulders to stop me, he smashed his lips on mine and wrapped his tail around mine. I closed my eyes and his hands went down to my forearms. I pulled back and looked up at him.

"That was a nice punishment." He whispered. I smiled and nodded.

"You actually begged for it when I was trying to go to bed." He put me on his back and walked to the closet. I took out my shorts and threw them to the bed. I also took out my V-Neck shirt and bra, underwear, socks, and shoes. I got off of Goku's back and got dressed. I didn't notice the Para Brothers was here until one of them woke up. Goku put his hand over its eyes and I put my shorts on, then I put the rest of my clothing on. Goku smirked at me and I blushed.

"Grandma! We're landing!" Pan yelled from the Control Room.

"Okay!" I yelled back. Then Goku looked at the Para Brothers.

"We'll leave them on that Planet." I nodded and we both walked out, closing and locking the door. Then the ship landed and we were the first to walk out.

"OMG!" I yelled. "It's SO HOT!" I fell off the ledge to the sand. Gasping for air. Goku landed beside me and put on his Sunglasses.

"I agree. It's too hot to be near people." He said. Taking his shirt off. I stood up and ran up the stairs into the Kitchen. I fished out the Huge Bag of Ice and a Raft. I dragged them outside and put the raft near Goku. I ripped open the ice and it all fell in the raft. I caught the ice that fell and put it in my mouth. Goku got in the Ice Raft and I got in after him.

"Ahhhh!" We sighed happily. Transforming back into Kids.

"Hey!" Trunks yelled. "Save some for us!"

"Too Late!" I pointed a finger to the sky. "Get your own raft." I laughed like a Drunk. Then Pan and Trunks jumped in and they sighed happily. Then a Giant Lizard thing came out of the ground. "Great! Right when we're having an Ice Bath." I said. I sent a blast at it and it roared at me. I grumbled and flew out, quickly attacking it. I sent KI Blasts at it and it went back in the sand, knocking over the ship.

"Man!" Trunks yelled. I pushed the Ship back to its original place and we heard a yell.

"Does anyone want Hot Dogs?!"

"We Like Hot Dogs!" We all yelled. Me landing in the sand. I laid there for a few moments. Then Giru flew over to me and yelled.

"Dragon Ball detected!" He yelled. I flew up and grabbed my Umbrella.

"I'm going to get the Dragon Ball!" I yelled to them.

"Okay!" Goku yelled. I shrugged and opened the Umbrella up. "Call me if you need anything." Giru led the way. I followed him. "And don't die!"

"I get it!" I yelled. I heard something from Goku, but didn't hear it. "What?!"

"I said too..." I couldn't hear it.

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

"Don't let Giru..."

"GOODBYE GOKU!" I started walking away with Giru again. After a while. I wasn't tired. But my Legs said otherwise.

"Nechita tired?" Giru asked.

"Yeah. Can you go get me some water?" I asked.

"Be right back." He kept saying Giru while flying away. I grumbled and took out my Phone. Quickly dialing Goku's phone #.

"Hello?" He asked grogilly.

"Goku. Can you come? My energy went down a lot." I said.

"Alright. Hold on. Trunks, pass the water!" He hung up. I dropped the phone in my pocket and dropped the Umbrella. Then Goku appeared in front of me. He put my head up gently and put the rest of the Water in my mouth. I swallowed it and took deep breaths.

"Thanks." I breathed. He grabbed my hand softly and helped me up. "We're close. But we can't find anything." I said. He smiled.

"We'll take a walk forward. See if we find it." I nodded and our hands separated. "Too hot to hold hands." I nodded and we walked forward.

"Enjoying the Ice Bath?" I asked. He smiled.

"Yeah. Except that the Ice was beginning to melt and all that." I laughed.


	19. What Are Mates For

Chapter 19: What Are Mates For

Giru came back with two bottles of water. I grabbed one and swallowed it. Goku did the same. I scratched my cheek and looked up at the sun. "Oh my Dende. Where's the Dragon Ball?" I asked. Then we fall to our knees and my vision started to get all Blurry.

"Giru find Umbrella." Giru said. Handing me the Umbrella. I crawled over to Goku and opened the Umbrella up. It did us Little Good. It was still hot and we were sweating.

"Can not... Carry on." Goku said, fanning himself.

"Now... I know how... Humans feel in the summer." I said, my head starting to spin.

"Alysha?" Goku looked at me.

"The World's spinning." I pointed my finger in the air and stuck my tongue out. He grabbed my shoulders and hugged me tightly. He laid his head on my shoulder and I leaned back, my arms supporting my weight.

"Don't pass out. It won't be fun anymore."

"Giru!" Giru said, putting his hands on his... hips or something.

"Goku... It's too hot." I whispered.

"I don't care. Don't pass out." He whispered.

"Hot." I stuck my tongue out and went more under the shade. "Goku? Aren't you tired?"

"No. Unlike you, I was on this planet before." He said. Starting to lick my neck with his tongue. Surprisingly, it was cold. I sighed happily and he put my head back by pulling my hair. I closed my eyes and heard his voice. "I came prepared."

"I did too." I held up my phone and it rang. I answered it. "Yeah?"

"Where do you want me to put them?" Trunks asked into the phone.

"Right next to Goku and me, thanks." I smiled and hung up.

"What did you do?" Goku asked pulling back.

"You'll see." Then I looked up and saw Trunks flying above us. He smiled and dropped the suitcase in my lap. "Thanks Trunks. Take Giru with you." I said, opening the Suitcase. "Eat it fast. Trunks is a Good Ice Cream Sundae Maker." I said, handing a Chocolate Ice Cream Sundae to him and taking a Vanilla for me. Trunks grabbed Giru and blasted off. Then I grabbed two Spoons and he took one from me. Quickly eating his up. I snickered before eating mine. I was on my last few scoops before Goku put my Sundae down. Then he put his spoon in my mouth with the Chocolate Ice Cream on it. I smiled before he slowly took it out of my mouth. I swallowed the Ice Cream and scooped up some Ice Cream. Putting it in his mouth. He then sucked it off before I took my spoon out. Then we ate the rest of the Ice Cream and we finally felt cold.

"Thank Trunks and Dende, Bulma packed Ice Cream." Goku whispered. I nodded and picked the Umbrella up. We stood up.

"The Dragon Ball should be around here." I said, walking forward. He grabbed my hand tightly and shared the Umbrella. I smiled and then tripped over something, I fell face-first into the sand. Goku snickered before helping me get up. I looked behind me and gasped in joy. I ran my hands through the sand and picked up the Orange Sphere. "The Dragon Ball!" I laughed. Goku laughed too and picked me up, spinning us around. Then the sand started to fall in a hole. Goku fell on his back and we blinked at each other.

"What?" He asked, we both looked at the hole. That worm thing was coming out of it. I growled and put the Dragon Ball in my pocket. Grabbing Goku's hand and blasting out. I stopped in Mid-Air and Goku flew beside me. We powered up KI Blasts and fired them at the Worm. He screeched and it hurt our ears. I growled and covered them.

"Geez. If it hurts just yell it out. Don't screeched so it'll hurt our ears!" I yelled at it. It screeched again and charged at us. I caught his claw and smirked. My hand crushed it and in a flash, I kicked his eye and smashed it to ground. I landed on its head and powered up a Kamehameha. "Go back to your pinhole, Worm. HA!" I yelled, sending the blast at the Worm. Making sure it burned him and ended him. I growled and landed on the ground.

"Nechi, Goku!" I heard Trunks yell. I looked up to the sky and smiled, waving. Pan was there also and Giru too.

"Hey guys!" Goku and me yelled, he landed beside me and put his arm on my shoulder. I laughed. They all landed in front of us.

"We found an Oasis! Let's go." I fell face-first into the ground.

"Carry me!" I whined, reverting into my Kid Form. Goku picked me up bridal style and Pan led the way. I sighed. "Thanks for carrying me."

"What are Mates for exactly?" He asked, chuckling. I smiled.

"All those stuff people do to make Babies." I whispered.

"No, to help each other when they need it. Also, to mess around with each other when times are tough. For example." He dropped me and I screamed.

"I'm too young to die!" I screamed. Then he caught me and I clinged to him tightly. He laughed out loud and hugged me back. Quickly catching up to Pan and Trunks. "Don't do that!" I whispered.

"Oh, do it again? Okay!" He let me go again and I wrapped my arms around his neck, tightly.

"Please don't drop me!" I squeaked. He laughed again and kissed my sweaty forehead. I closed my eyes and whimpered. Then we all landed in the Oasis where the Ship was. He sat down and put his feet in the water. He turned me around and sat me in his lap. I laid back and opened my eyes. Then laughed and jumped in the water, I only got my upper body in the water before he caught the back of my shirt. I growled and kicked his arm, making him let me go. I cheered in joy and swam more under water. I then felt Goku's energy get closer. When I touched the Ocean Floor, I let my hair down and shook my head, running my hands through it. Then Goku landed beside me. He reverted back to his Normal Kid form and grabbed my hand.

"The water's finally cold." He said. I nodded.

"Yeah, thank Dende..." I trailed off, looking at Pan's feet in the water. I smirked and looked at Goku with a devilish grin. "Shhh. I'll be right back." I swam up and poked my head out, cupping a huge chunk of water in my hands and splashing it over to Pan and Trunks. They screamed.

"That's it, you're SO in for it!" They yelled. I laughed and swam under water.

"Let's go!" I yelled. Goku laughed before we both swam away from the angry couple.

**10 minutes later...**

"Grandma! Please stop!" Pan yelled. Her feet were almost touching the back of her head. I smirked and let her go while Goku was tickling Trunks.

"Okay! Goku, he's had enough!" I yelled. Goku jumped off him and walked over to me.

"That's what I call team-work." He said, we Hi-5 each other and bumped shoulders. Then we laughed and Pan stood back up.

"Alright! Next Dragon Ball, here we come!" I yelled.


	20. Sexy Girl

Chapter 21: Sexy Girl

"But it's Giru's home." Pan said. She was talking about the Metal Planet I went to when I was a Kid. Which I still am. I took another bite of the Apple and spit the seeds out into a Garbage Can.

"No. 6 months have already gone by and we've got 3 more Dragon Balls to go."

"That's surely enough time to make a quick stop by Giru's Home Planet!" Pan said, spinning around. I grabbed her forearm tightly and glared straight at her.

"We're not stopping by a Metal Planet, just so Giru can roam around it and waste our time. I would like all my Sides to be Grown again. I don't wanna go through the stages of turning into a Adult." I shivered and ate the rest of the Apple.

"PLease Grandma. We'll only be going around, you never know if a Dragon Ball would be on that Planet." I grumbled and crossed my arms.

"If there's trouble, we're taking you back home." I stood up and started walking to the Bathroom. "I'm sick and tired of the bullshit!" I yelled.

"Come on, Alysha. Don't be like that! Remember when you said we should stop at Planet Vidal when you were Pregnant with the Twins?" Goku asked.

"Because we were all hungry and everyone of us forgot the Meat Button! And it was one more day until they were born!" I yelled from the Bathroom.

"And the Muffin Button!"

"Shut up!" I growled and grabbed a comb. Running it through my Gravity Defying hair. I ran into a few Knots but got through them quickly. The door opened and I flew up, looking in the mirror at myself. The it closed.

"You know. Instead of Pan. You're the Brat of the ship." Trunks said.

"I would watch it. I could take away your Saiyan blood right now and make you full human." He squeaked and sat on the toilet. I put the comb back and an Orb appeared in my hands. I looked in it. I could see Trunks, Goku, and me in tubes. Pan was in Super Saiyan with a green robot blown up to pieces. I growled and crushed the Orb. "Let's go. I already sense trouble on that Planet." I growled, IT to the Living Room. I sat on the couch across from Goku, Pan, and Giru. I crossed my arm and closed my eyes, looking down.

"Alysha." Goku said. "Can we talk in private?" He asked. I shook my head.

"No can Do, Kakarot." I said, opening my eyes and looking up at him with Full Black eyes. They all gasped as I grinned evilly at them. "Evil Nechita is here. Not Happy-Go-Lucky Alysha." I grinned, then frowned at them. I stood up and Goku hugged me tightly. I growled. "If you don't get off me, I swear to Dende I'll-" He smashed his lips onto mine and closed his eyes tightly. I felt his tail sneak around my waist and pull me closer to him. He tranformed into his Mate Form and I closed my eyes tightly. What the Hell?! Was that me or Evil?

'Of course that was me!' She yelled in my mind.

'Stop trying to Control me!' I yelled back.

'Vampire's Hungry and you know how Evil's get!' I rolled my eyes in my mind and he pulled back, I kept my eyes closed. 'Cause if I opened them, Evil will just escape again. I shook my head and growled.

"Stop it." I grunted. Goku hugged me again and my fangs started to appear. Then my Evil Purple eyes. I clenched his fur and growled. Getting out of his grip. I blasted around until I landed in the Kitchen. I ran through the Fridge and fished out a Blood Bottle. I jumped in the Fridge and closed it. I sighed happily and started drinking it. Then the Fridge Door opened when I drank the rest of the Bottle.

"What are you doing, Grandma?" Pan asked.

"Drinking my Blood Bottle in the Fidge so it won't cool off." I said. She grabbed my hand and dragged me out, then dragging me to the Living Room. I growled and I could've sworn my eyes looked like it was on fire. Pan threw me on the couch and sat across from me. I grumbled and crossed my arms. "What?" I asked.

"Alysha. Your Sides are getting out of control." I glared at Goku.

"And? What's your point?" I asked.

"We're going to perform the Side control sequence." My eyes went wide when a Barrier went around me. I started freaking out.

"Don't freak out, Alysha. We're doing this to keep you under control!" Goku said, smiling. I growled.

"You don't understand anything!" I yelled. "If you wanna be alone then fine! Trap me in my own body. Don't complain to me when I'm gone." I growled, crossing my arms. I sat down and crossed my arms. Quickly trying to figure something out before they really trap me. I then clenched my teeth and put two fingers to my head.

"Grandma! You'll die from doing that." Pan said, her eyes glowing red and Purple. I smirked at her.

"Good, I'd rather do it than be with people who can't handle the power I hold." I concentrated on a power. It was Ageku's. I then IT out and appeared right beside her. I put my arm down. "Liers." I muttered. Then Ageku looked at me and smiled.

"Hey Mom. I just finished making dinner. Want some?" She asked. I shook my head.

"No. I'm running from what people call 'Companions!'" I crossed my arms and then zipped upstairs when I felt Goku's energy right behind me. I lowered my energy and went into Goten's Room where he was playing Halo 4.

"Hey Mo-" I covered his mouth and whispered.

"Shut up. I'm hiding from your father." I went under his bed and looked at the floor. I crossed my arms and felt a tail wrap around my arm. "Don't take my Sides away from me." I started sobbing.

"Pan and Trunks want to." Goku whispered. "They think you're the one starting to turn Evil." He hugged me tightly and I cried in his chest.

"Then why are you allowing it?!" I cried. My tail tightening its hold on my waist.

"It's two against one! Plus, we owe them for not letting them have Ice Cream with us."

"This is all about Ice Cream to you?!" I yelled in my Kiddy Voice. Pushing myself away from him. My back bumped into the wall and I glared at him. He glared at me back and used his arms to support his head.

"No! This is about keeping your temper under control!"

"Guys, stop it!" We both glared at Goten who was beginning to be a distraction.

"Shut up, Goten!" We both yelled in a Shenron voice. He squeaked and turned back to his game slowly. Then Goku got out from the bed and walked over to me.

"Come on, Alysha. Just avoid them for a little bit."

"Bit?! I think the whole trip is good enough for me." I said, then he IT us back to the ship where Trunks and Pan were yelling at each other.

"I told you to not tell her that!" Trunks yelled.

"What did you put up the barrier for?!" Pan yelled back. Goku grabbed my hand softly and we both started walking away from the fight. "Grandma! Tell Trunks he's being an Ass!"

"Tell Pan she's being a Spoiled Annoying Bitch!" Trunks yelled.

"I'm not talking to you two, not until this whole trip is over." I smiled to myself and Goku started to run us both to the bedroom. He opened the door and slammed the door closed when I got in. He threw me on the bed and climbed on top of me.

"You really thought I was going to get rid of your Sides, you silly Girl you." He rubbed my cheeks and I frowned.

"I'm not a Silly Girl." I crossed my arms and he fake pouted at me.

"Aww, can I at least call you a 'Sexy Girl'?" He asked. I shrugged.

"I don't care." He smirked down at me and transformed into his Grown Evil Side.

"Evil side, now." He ordered, more like growled. I obeyed and we both realized, I was in my Police Officer outfit. "You still look hot in that." He whispered, starting to lick my cheek.

"What are you doing that for?" I asked. He chuckled evilly.

"I'm just Super Hyper. Also really Excited for tomorrow."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because tomorrow's your Birthday!" He poked my nose and I giggled.


	21. Birthday Gone Wrong

A/N: I changed my Profile Picture to what Kakarot, Nechi, and Raditz look like! Check it out!

Celeria: It's Nechita's birthday! Not Kakarot! ;p

Chapter 22: Birthday Gone Wrong

I opened my eyes and found myself alone in the bed. "Alysha! We just landed on Giru's Planet!" I heard Goku yell from the Control Room.

"Thanks!" I yelled back. I threw the Blankets off me and ran to the closet. Getting out my Kid Saiyan Armor. I quickly put them on and broke the Shoulder Pads off. I put on my Boots and Scouter. I then checked to make sure I had everything I need. Then I opened the door and was greeted by a Huge hug from a very tall man.

"Happy Birthday, Nechi-Cake!" Dad yelled. I laughed and hugged him back.

"Thanks Dad!" I laid my head on his shoulder and he put me down.

"You're still cute as a Kid." He ruffled my hair and I put my hands on his, giggling.

"No I'm not. Kakarot is."

"No I am not!" Goku yelled. We both laughed and then I was attacked by another hug.

"What happened to my babies?!" Mom cried. I felt Goku being squished right beside me.

"This guy I named Emperor Blue Sh-" Goku covered my mouth.

"This Blue guy accidentally made a Wish with the Dragon Balls turning us into Cute Adorable Kids!" Goku rolled his eyes.

"But, the best part is that our Evil Sides weren't there. So they weren't affected. Mom, can you let go so we can set an example?" I asked. She let us go and stepped back. We powered up Aura, but powered down quickly. "Gravity Room!" I yelled, grabbing their hands and running to the Gravity Room. When Goku got in, I slammed the door closed and transformed into my Grown Evil Side. Thank Dende she changed into her normal Evil Clothing. I turned around and smiled. "Now, you guys look older than us."

"No." Dad tilted his head to the right. "You still look younger than us."

"No, I think Nechita's right." Mom said, looking at all of us.

"See?" Evil Goku asked. His tail waving around him before wrapping around the Handle of my Knife. I slapped his tail away and grinned while he yelped in surprise. "What was that for?!"

"That's your new Catch fFraze, huh?" I asked.

"You slapped my tail."

"Because you were about to grab the Knife." I whispered. He growled and crossed his arms. I smirked. "Aww, is whittle Evil Goku mad at whittle ol' me?" I asked.

"Yes." He said, looking the other way.

"Hey." I tapped his shoulder twice. "Don't be like that!" I chuckled. "Evil?" I then snapped my fingers and transformed into my Angel Side. I jumped on his back and he jumped in surprise. "How you like them Apples?!" I laughed. Climbing on his head and sitting on it. I grinned at Mom and Dad as they laughed.

"Nechi! Get off my head!"

"Not until I get cake and a 'Happy Birthday." I crossed my arms.

"Happy Birthday!" They all yelled. I screamed and fell off his head, rubbing my ears rapidly.

"Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow!" I kept saying. Curling my tail around me. I sniffed and rubbed my teary eyes. "You almost made me deaf." I blinked and rubbed my ears once again. They were tingling. Then a Blue and White wrapped up box appeared in front of me. "Ooo! I present!" I said, opening it up. I opened the box and a vortext started dragging me in. I gripped the floor and looked up at Evil Goku.

"Nechita!" Mom and Dad yelled, grabbing my hands and pulling me out.

"Nechita! You'll just have to trust me!" The Angel of Darkness yelled from the Orb. I blinked at Mom and Dad.

"I'll see you later." I forced them to let go and I got sucked fully in.

"NECHI-BOO!" Evil Goku yelled from the top of his lungs.

"Don't follow me! You'll just have to trust me!" I yelled. Disappearing from their sight. I reappeared in the Woods. I couldn't sense other Earthling energies. But the Angel of Darkness was right beside me. "How come we're here? What is this place?" I asked.

"The Creepypasta world. Remember Jeff the Killer?" A.O.F asked. I nodded and transformed into my Evil Side.

"Yeah, this is where all them live?" I made a circle with my finger-pointing to the ground. She smiled and nodded. She motioned with her hand to follow her and I did.

"Mirai Nechita met BEN first. Then Jeff, then Slenderman, then Jane." I smiled.

"Wow. She's lucky!" I said.

"Here's your birthday present. Happy Birthday Guardian of Planet Vegeta." She disappeared before I could answer her.

"W-! How could she leave me here?! I don't know where I am." I said. Sighing heavily like Mordecai and Rigby. Then I looked around me to make sure I wasn't being watched. I jumped up to different trees and I think I passed a few people along the way. "I know I can't IT out of here or I'll die again." I said, reaching the second last branch. It was Dark here. I got out my Knife and cut a branch off. Firing a KI Ball at it. I used it as a torch and held the Knife with my teeth. "Well, it's better than being Babied. Also. Goku would love it here."

"'Cause we already do!" My Evil Sides yelled in my head. I chuckled.

"Come on Evils." I whispered. "The other Creepypasta's are probably sleeping." I yawned and patted my mouth. "Just like I'm about to be."

"That's right. Go to Sleep." I heard a voice say next to me. I crushed the Torch and growled.

"Don't Go to Sleep." Another voice said beside me. But it was a Girl. I gripped my Knife and my tail tightened around my waist.

"I'm not going to sleep." I growled. Reverting back to my Kiddy self from the lack of energy. I sighed heavily. "I need an Energy Bar." I jumped off the Branch and landed on the ground. I growled from the tingling feeling in my legs. I then sniffed the air. I transformed into my Vampire Side and I fell face-first into the ground. "Fresh Blood. So far away." I sat back up and rubbed my forehead. Getting rid of the stones.

"Blood?! Are you a Vampire or something?" The voice that said 'Go To Sleep' asked. I glared at him.

"Can I have your Blood?" I asked. He shook his head and I sighed heavily. "Then I'll get some myself." I started walking away. Those two following me. I poked out my bottom lip and looked around. Then froze in my spot. "Ooo, bear." I said.

"Wait, that no bear!" He yelled. But it was too late. I charged at it, but regretted it when I saw a Dog in front of me. I quickly stopped and fell to the ground.

I cursed under my breath and stood back up quickly when another figure appeared in front of me. It was about 7 or so feet. I blinked and stepped back. "I'm so going to get you, Angel of Darkness." I muttered.

"How when you can't even catch me? You can't even see me."

"But I can hear you." I sung. Throwing a KI Ball to my right. Then I heard a yelp of pain.

"Alright, you got me." She said.

"At least I did. Take me back to Goku." I said, walking over to her.

"Without meeting the Creepypasta's?" She asked, waving her finger in my little face. I clenched my fists and teeth.

"If they get into trouble, or even die. Or the first on my killing list." I gripped my Knife and she squeaked in fear.

"You wouldn't kill your own, Master would you?" The voice asked.

"I will if she doesn't get me back to my family." I gripped the Knife tighter to the point it was breaking.

_'Alysha! Help us!' _I heard Goku shout in my mind. I clenched my fists.

"Come on, Angel of Darkness! They're in trouble!" I said. She shook her head and disappeared. My mouth hung open and I fell to my knees. "I'm going to get you!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Blasting off towards a well, but someone's tentacles were too quick. It wrapped around my whole body tightly and made me stop. I struggled to get out of its grip. "No. Goku. Trouble. Metal!" I said. I fell to the ground and closed my eyes. I saw them getting attacked by Robots. Giru with one of them.

"Grandma! Where are you?!" Pan yelled, a Blast hitting her.

"Pan!" I yelled.

"Nechi!" Trunks yelled. "You better get back here!" He deflected a blast, but got smashed to the ground. I growled like an Angry Lion.

"Trunks." I said. "I'm trying." I clenched my teeth and looked at Goku.

"Alysha!" His voice echoed in my mind. "They're killing us!" Then spikes were thrown at them, it caught Goku and Trunks, then they got knocked out and taken somewhere while Pan was looking where they took off with teary eyes. I felt a tear stream down my face.

"Grandma!" Pan yelled, powering up.

"Goku!" I yelled, my voice turning into Shenron's. "Trunks! Pan! Giru will pay!" I growled, powering up an Aura. I stood up straight and opened my Blood-Shot eyes. Getting out of the Tentacles grip. Holding the guy with the creepy voice up by the collar. "Where's the way out of here?!" I asked in Shenron's voice.

"Well. 5 miles from here!"

"I won't make it in time. Thanks anyways." I said, taking my Knife back and blasting off at High Speed. "Come on, come on!" I yelled. Biting my own arm. It filled me up with the Blood I needed. "This was not the birthday I imagined!" I landed at a well in a matter of 18 minutes.

"Sorry Nechita!" Angel of Darkness whispered.

"I don't care!" Tears streamed down my face. I cried softly. "If my Mate, Granddaughter and Nephew die." I glared at her with my Blood-Shot eyes. "You better start running. I'll come after you and finish the job your Mate started with you." I jumped in the well and into the bucket. I kicked the thing holding it and I went down instantly. "Watch out Giru! I'm coming after you first!" I screamed in rage and powered up to Super Saiyan 3. "And just like Pan. I want to kill you and make sure Bulma never fixes you." I growled.


	22. Doing the Unthinkable

Celeria: I will!

Chapter 23: Doing the Unthinkable

I growled once I reached open Earth ground. I sniffed the ground. My Saiyan instincts kicking in. I barked like a dog and growled like a Lion. Instantly running for Ageku's home. I broke down the door.

"MOM!" Ageku and Kaka yelled. I took deep breaths and barked like a Dog again, getting on all four. My tail whipping behind me. "Mom?" They warned, stepping back. I took a step closer.

"Where's my Mate?" I asked in a Creepy voice.

"I don't know where Dad is. Try using IT."

"His energy is unstable. I can't sense it from here." I growled. Then I felt a horrible pain to my head. I clenched it and growled loudly.

"Ageku, Kaka, I just found out- Woah!" Goten stopped when he reached me. I turned my head and glared at him. I jumped on him and flew away. My arms tightly around his chest. "Mom, what's going on?" He asked. I barked and transformed into my Evil Side. She was the only one that's in control of herself.

"You're helping me get your Dad and Trunks back." I growled.

"But where?"

"Planet Saiyan Trap." I said. I smashed in Bulma's room and grabbed Goten's hand tightly. Clenching my head again.

"Nechita!" Celeria yelled, running over to me. "Goten, what'd you do this time?"

"He... Did Nothing." I said. "I can't find Goku." I whispered.

"This is a Bad Birthday start." She said. "Come on, we'll use my New Device." She led us to the Balcony. "Just think of him. That's all you need to do." I nodded and walked Goten and me on it. I growled and thought of Goku getting kidnapped. Then I felt all these tingles on my body, like a thousand little kisses. Then we disappeared from Capsule Corp. and reappeared right beside Goku's tube. he was knocked out. I growled and glared at the robot. Turning into a Super Saiyan 3. I charged at it and smashed it to pieces. Then an Alarm sounded.

"Grandma! When I see you again! I'll make sure you-" Pan stopped in her sentence when she smashed the doors open and saw me.

I growled and transformed into my Saiyan Side, my eyes turning a full Black. "You'll do what, Pan? I couldn't get out of the Creepypasta place or I would die!" I yelled. She blinked and stepped back, her Super Saiyan Form showing. "I thought so." I turned my back on her. "Congrats on the New Form." I muttered.

"Thanks!" She said, happily. I looked in Goku's tube. It was starting to fill up with some Red liquid. I released a scream and broke the glass. He groaned and fell over, I caught him and tears streamed down my face.

"Where's Giru?" I asked.

"I tried getting him, but he kept going through a Maze." Pan said. I put Goku in her arms.

"Then I'll go after him."

"Alysha?" Goku whispered. I looked down at him.

"Goten's here." I said.

"Sorry for the Wrong Birthday." He said. I snickered.

"It's alright. I'll make it up to myself to kill Giru, and probably go after the Angel of Darkness. See ya." I kissed his cheek and ran out yelling. "WATCH OUT GIRU! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" I laughed evilly and heard him saying his name a thousand times before I caught up to him. I caught him and hugged him tightly. "Hahaha!" I teased. Then I felt a gun being pressed to my head. I gasped softly.

"Sorry Nechi. I can't let you hurt our Dragon Radar." Trunks said. I huffed and capsulized Giru, falling to my knees and putting my hands behind my head.

"Put 'em on me. I'll do good in Jail." I said. Trunks snickered before pulling me back up.

"It was all a joke. I wasn't going to shoot you." I smirked and jumped on him, taking the Gun and pointing it in his forehead. I snickered evilly.

"If it was a Joke. Then why am I about to shoot you?" I got the Gun ready to shoot. He groaned.

"You're in you Evil Side." I shrugged.

"To keep you down. Now get up and walk back to the room." I ordered, getting off him. Putting the Gun in my pocket. He got up and started walking back, 'cause he knew I still had my knife. I clenched the Giru Capsule. He was struggling in there.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" He heard an Old voice say. I turned to look at him and growled. It was Dr. Myuu. That guy on that Luud Planet.

"Getting off this Planet. This Saiyan Trap Planet." I threw the Metal Apple up and smirked, catching it. "Have fun trying to look for a New Saiyan." I sung. "Let's go, Trunks." I whispered. He grabbed my hand and I blasted off.

"After these, Fools!"

"Who you calling Fools?!" Trunks yelled. Then Pan, Goku, and Goten passed us. I kicked the wall and caught up to them. I hugged all of them and blasted out, landing near our ship. It wasn't metal like Trunks said. They all flew in while I reverted to my normal form. I was finally on Guard. I uncapsuled Giru and he screamed.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled at the top of my Lungs. He kept quiet and stopped struggling. "You big Trader. Pan!" I called. She flew out.

"Yeah." I ruffled her Golden Hair. I smiled.

"You're hair isn't like a Normal Super Saiyan Girl, but I'm proud." I kissed her forehead. "Destroy him for me."

"What about the Dragon Radar?" She took him.

"I have another one." I held it up and she snickered.

"Alright. Love you, Grandma." She kissed my cheek.

"Love you too, Panny-Cake." She flew back inside. I then sensed a Big energy charged directly at me. Once I saw it, a Blast was heading right for me. I flew at it and deflected it. I grabbed the Person by the throat and smirked. "Don't mess with the Dark Guardian. I don't like Foul-Play." I growled. he got out of my grip and we charged at each other. Our Battle began. Until a Robot stepped him. I destroyed it instantly when I sent a Kamehameha at it. I growled and flew back, a little Blood slipping from the New Cut on my Left Arm. I growled and spit on the ground. He smirked and wiped the Blood away from his eyes and heaving chest.

"Alysha! The ship's ready!" Goku yelled.

"In a Battle here!" I yelled. Then the Blue Guy opened his mouth and a Green Blast went out. I blinked and got ready to deflect it, but Trunks pushed me out-of-the-way and took the Blast head on. He screamed in pain as his body was being turned into Metal. My mouth hung open. "Trunks." I whispered. He landed on the ground with a thud. Fully Metal. I was at the loss for words. "He did have to do that." I ran over to him. "Trunks!" I yelled.

"It's no use. Try all you might! He can't hear you, brat! And, if you break him. He can never regenerate." The Guy laughed. I growled and clenched my fist.

"You..." I warned. Then Trunks started to disappear. I smashed my fists into the ground he was once on. "Watch out!" I took my Knife out and slit his throat. Putting my hand over his mouth, letting all the sweet blood dry out. I growled as he died. I spit on the ground next to him.

"M-Mom?" Goten asked nervously. I glared at him.

"We're going to get, Trunks." I hissed. Then I felt something hit my leg, slowly going up. I screamed in pain as I was turning into Metal.

"Alysha/Mom/Grandma!" I heard all their voices. I reached out my hand for Goku, but it was turning into Metal, like the rest of me. Falling to the ground.

"Damn." Was my last word before I went unconscious.

"Nechita! NO!" Goku yelled at the top of his lungs.


	23. Waking Up By Goku

Chapter 24: Waking Up by Goku

**Pan's POV**

I gasped softly as Grandma fell to the ground on her back, Fully Metal. We saw the guy looking at us with an Evil smirk. "The Strongest has fallen." He said. Then Tears of Rage streamed down at my face as he looked at Grandpa. "You're next." I screamed and powered up to Super Saiyan as Grandma started to disappear.

"P-Pan?" Grandpa asked. Giru was almost getting crushed in my death grip. I growled and clenched my teeth.

"Go get Grandma." I said in a Shenron voice. He blinked and stepped back. "GO GRANDPA!" I yelled throwing Giru at him. I powered up to Super Saiyan and charged at the Metal Thing. I punched it in the face and kicked it out of the ground. Then when I saw Grandpa blast away with Giru in his hand. I growled and blasted Metal with all I had.

**Goku's POV**

"Giru if you don't stop squirming!" I warned. He screamed and struggled to get out of my grip.

"Report to Dr. Myuu! Report to Dr. Myuu! Giru Giru Giru!" He yelled.

"I will make sure I get Alysha's Butcher Knife and stab you in the eyes with it!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. "And make sure Alysha finishes you off and blasts you to Hell!" I took deep breaths and stopped flying, glaring straight at Giru. He stopped squirming and put his head down.

"Giru sorry."

"Don't say sorry. I just wanna kill you more." I growled, continuing my Mission Pan gave me. I blasted the place of where I sensed Alysha at and the Robots got scared. Running around the room. I looked at Alysha at walked over to her. She looked like she was in pain. And it almost brung tears to my eyes. "Fix her." I made Giru look at Alysha. Then the door opened. I glared in that direction while Giru healed Alysha.

"T2006, what are you doing?!" Myuu yelled.

"Saving my friends!" He yelled back. Then I looked at Alysha. She was unconscious. She could wake up any second.

"Fix Trunks." I said. Then felt a beam hit my leg. I screamed in pain and fell to my knees. "Alysha! Wake up!" I yelled at the top of my lungs again. "ALYSHA!" She gasped and opened her eyes, right when the metal covered my face and body. The Beam hitting Alysha again.

**Alysha's POV**

I screamed in pain when the Beam hit my leg once again. I instantly felt Pan's energy decrease to Zero, also her screams. "Pan!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Then she appeared on the Table beside me, Goku on the other.

"T2006! You follow my orders this instant!" Myuu yelled over my screams. My body started to turn into Metal. Until the Metal Guy appeared next to me, hitting me with the beam. I then growled and fired a Blast at him. He disappeared in it and his energy went down to zero. Then I frowned as the rest of my body turned Metal.

* * *

I smiled once my body was free from Metal. "Nice job, Giru." I high 5'd him and landed on the ground. "Quick, before they find us." He nodded and made another copy of my Metal body, putting it on the Rack. "Well, I DO look that good." We laughed and heard the doors open. I grabbed Giru and flew up. I looked down as Dr. Myuu stopped in front of my Metal Copy. "Go Giru." I whispered. He flew down gently and stopped next to Dr. Myuu.

"Ahhh, what a lovely Android you would've been, Nechita." I growled and looked next to my copy. Goku, Pan, and Trunks was there. I took my chance to see what's behind the door. I IT to the door and IT in it quickly. I appeared in front of a Baby thing. I gagged and looked at the Controls.

"This runs on the Metal supply." I smirked. "How about the Meat and Water supply." I typed it in the Screen and the thing's energy decreased to 1. I snickered and crossed my arms, smirking. "You messed with the Wrong Girl, Myuu. I learned a bit from Bulma's Science Parties." I started walking away when I heard the Battle going on. Then it stopped.

"Pan! Catch Alysha!" Goku shouted.

"Got her! Trunks, go long!" Pan called.

"Caught it. Giru fix her!" Then something crashed on the floor minutes later. Everyone froze, then I heard a scream and something powering up.

"ALYSHA!" Goku yelled at the top of his lungs, his voice beginning to change into Shenron's. "MYUU, YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!" I kicked the doors open and IT in front of him, hugging him tightly. I was in my Evil Form. He struggled to get out of my grip.

"Goku, I'm fine!" I yelled over his screams. He stopped and hugged me back, crying in my chest. I flew to the ground and he reverted back to his normal form. I felt his hands clench my shirt, his tears streaming down his face like a waterfall. He looked up at me, and I smiled down at him. "I'm sorry." I whispered. He sniffed and laid his head on my chest. I rubbed his back and felt another hug.

"We thought you died." Pan whispered. I nodded.

"Okay. You should stop Myuu." I said. She nodded and blasted off. I stood and picked Goku up. He sniffed some more and climbed up, burying his head in my neck.

"Don't leave me again." He whispered. I nodded.

"I won't. I love you all too much to leave you guys." He wrapped his arms around my chest and transformed into his Evil Form. He wiped his tears away and we both flew up to Myuu. Behind Pan and Trunks.

"What did you do to my, Bebi?!" Myuu yelled. I smirked and held Goku's hand tightly.

"Something called. Changes to Food Supply." I pressed a button and the door open.

"You killed it!" I nodded.

"It runs on the Meat and Water supply." I said. "It's dead by now." We started walking as Myuu reached his Bebi.

"What is it?" Pan asked.

"A Truffle. I know the War they and the Saiyans had. We fought them for the Planet and won!" I grinned, then it faded to a frown. "Of course we tried to share the Planet, but they ended up attacking us and we won again. You know. Your Uncle Raditz was in Mom's stomach." Pan nodded and we stopped walking when its eyes popped open. Goku was climbing over the glass in his Kid Form.

"Grandpa! Get down from there!" Pan yelled. Then it released a scream and broke the glass, sending Goku back. We crashed in the roof and Goku was beside me. I smiled over at him.

"Here we are again." I said. He nodded and wrapped his tail around mine.

"Like when Khy kissed you and I was smashed into the roof, then you did when you slapped him and Mia smashed you into the roof." I laughed out loud then stopped when 'Bebi' was in front of me. I growled.

"Destroy them, My Glorious Creation."

"I'd like to see you try." I growled at it. He smirked and laughed evilly. I screamed and powered up. It was sent back a few feet before growling. I flew out the wall and went back to my Kid Form. We charged at each other and I dodged his attack, getting an opening. I elbowed him in the chest and blasted him. Then he disappeared. I looked around and clenched my fists.

"Behind you!" Trunks yelled. I turned around and got kicking in the chin, being sent up to the roof again. I growled as it hit my back. I got out of the grip and they all blasted Bebi. He screamed in pain and denigrated in the Blast. I smiled and wiped my forehead.

"Myuu's getting away!" Goku yelled, pointing to the Fleeting Ship.

"What?!" Pan yelled. "That little Mother Fucker is just going to leave and abandon Bebi here?! Might as well take the rest with you and get there shitless!" I stopped Pan on her Temper Tantrum. She kept screaming on how Myuu was leaving and the rest. Then Trunks had to get involved when I was getting dizzy. Goku pried me off and hugged me tightly. I smiled and leaned into his embrace.

"It's alright, Pan. We'll get him later. Goku, if you would please." Goku nodded and IT all of us to the Ship. I looked around and ran from Goku's embrace. "Alysha! Where ya going?!" Trunks yelled out to me.

"I have to find something!" I yelled back. I looked up at a Tree. The Metal Apple was there. I flew up and grabbed it. Quickly IT back to the ship. "Found it!" Pan held one up too and we all laughed. Going in the ship. We blasted off and laughed as Pan's face was all Red. I'm Glad I'm back with my Family. Not turned into Metal. Goku wrapped his arm around my shoulder and kissed my cheek. I did the same and laughed.


	24. You Should Go

Chapter 24: You Should Go

I rubbed my arm when Goku fell asleep. It's 12:32 in the morning and I was wide awake. I could guess everyone except Giru was sleeping. We finally got rid of the Para Brothers on that Metal Planet. So that's out-of-the-way. I sat up and turned so my legs were dangling off the bed. I got off and walked out the Room, I closed the door gently. I walked into the Living Room. Getting my Laptop and continuing to the Kitchen. Giru was there sleeping with Pan holding him by the legs. "Pan, what are you doing?" I asked, yawning.

"You told me to destroy him." She said, getting a Screw Driver.

"Not now." I put the Laptop on the Counter and grabbed Giru. "Don't destroy him." I whispered. "He has his own life to live." She yawned and stretched out. "Go to Bed. I'll drop to in a minute." She nodded and kissed my cheek.

"Night Grandma." She said, walking to her room.

"Night Pan." I whispered, putting Giru on the couch. I laid down next to him.

"Nechita?" I heard Angel of Darkness ask.

"What." I growled. She took a deep breath before sitting next to me.

"Remember those Creepypasta's from earlier?" I nodded my head slowly and huffed.

"What about them?"

"They wanted to meet you." I shrugged.

"I'll go in a minute, not before you say sorry and give me a Kit Kat." She put a Kit Kat in my mouth.

"I know how much Goku, Trunks, and Pan mean to you. And I'm sorry for not letting you go." She whispered.

"I accept it now. But, you better come and pick me up if they're on trouble for the rest of the Trip." She nodded.

"I promise." I smiled and sat up. She wrapped her arm around my shoulders and teleported us to the Creepypasta house.

"Don't forget it. Or I will actually kill you." She gulped and nodded. I smirked. She waved and disappeared.

"So, you won't 'Go to Sleep'?" The Creepy voice asked in a Growl. Jumping down from a tree.

"Unless you bargain for it. I'll 'Go to Sleep'. And never wake up." I said. Then I turned and our Knifes 'clinked'. His pointing at my face and mine pointing at his. He smirked, blood dripping down from his Cut Cheeks. I smirked back.

"Jeff, that's enough." The voice of the Guy who caught me in his Tentacles said. I'm guessing Jeff growled.

"She said to Bargain to 'Go to Sleep'. I'm willing to assist." I scoffed and pressed a button on the Knife. Electric Bolts surrounded me and I flew up.

"Or you'll 'Go to Sleep'. I'm willing to kill you just for it." I growled back. He scoffed and I reverted back to my normal Good Form. I landed on my Feet and a Bookbag appeared on my back. I smiled sweetly. "Sorry, our Evil Side loves to kill people and be done with it. I'm Good Alysha by the Way." I held out my hand for him to shake and when I waited for like 30 seconds. I glared at him. My eyes flashing my Sides different colors.

"Jeff just shake the girl's hand!" I heard another Girl yell. Jeff growled and shook my hand. I smiled again and took my hand back. I looked at it, it was soaked in Blood. I wiped it on my Black Jacket and turned.

"Hi. Who are you?" I was in front of the Guy with no face in an instant.

"Slenderman." He said. I giggled.

"I'm Good Alysha. Nice to meet you." Then I transformed into my Ghost Side and I crossed my arms. "Good Sides. Why do we need them again?" I asked myself, descending to the ground. I went through it and smiled once I was underground.

"Now where'd she go?" Jeff asked. I flew up behind him.

"Right behind you." I tapped his shoulder. He growled and I snickered evilly. "Ah, it feels good to not be in that Death Trap." I sighed happily and spun around.

"Anyways. We should go inside." An Elf with Blood dripping eyes said. I gasped in Awe and flew over to him. Then they all introduced themselves to me except for the Evil.

"You're eyes are so cool." I whispered. He scoffed and walked inside. "I see how you feel." I crossed my arms and flew inside. When everyone got inside, I sat in the middle of the room. I scratched my Halo when it was starting to descend to my neck. I grabbed it and hissed. "Stop spinning." I growled at it. It stopped and dropped on my head. I snapped it and wrapped it around my Neck. It tightened around it and hummed in delight. Then they all sat on the couches and my Blue hair fell down my back. I ran my hand through it and frowned. "Stupid Hair." I muttered.

"Who are you, first off?" Slenderman asked.

"I'm Ghost Nechita. One of her Evil Sides." I growled once my eyes started to get heavy. "We're the Supreme Guardian of all Saiyans. Our Evil Sides love to Kill and Good Sides love to Help." I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. I mutered to myself. "Go Away Good Sides." They nodded and IT out. Then I transformed into my Supreme Evil Side. The Knife was placed in front of me and my Two-Headed Dog Henry was in my Lap. He growled and looked up at me with his Blood-Red eyes.

"Why are we here?" He asked in his Devil voice.

"You'll have to wait." I responded, he disappeared, going outside. I looked up at the other Creepypasta's. "I'm now all my Evil Sides." I smirked.

"You're colors are Black, Red, Purple, and Sky Blue?" Jeff asked. I nodded.

"Vampire, Evil, and Ghost." I said. "They hold all the Power of the Supreme Evil Guardian." I picked up the Knife and twirled it in my hand. "Also. Don't touch this Knife. It will try to control you and make you Evil like me and Kill everybody."

"But you're holding it." Jane said, pointing to me.

"Because I gave it that Power." I smirked evilly and ran the edge over my finger. Then trailed down to my wrist, then my arm, then my shoulder. It disappeared and my timer went off. "Goddammit." I muttered.

"What?" Riley asked.

"One of the Saiyans are in trouble." I ran outside and made an Orb appear in my hands. I threw it at a Tree and Henry ran after me. A portal appeared. "I'll be ASAP!" I yelled, jumping in. Henry followed me and the Portal disappeared. I landed on the Ship. I could hear Goku walking around.

"So you're telling me, that she'll kill you, if any of us die?" He asked.

"Yep." The Angel of Darkness said. Henry growled and everyone froze in their place.

"Thanks Henry." I muttered. I walked in the Kitchen and glared at the Angel of Darkness. She sunk in her seat. "Snitch." I fell Face-First into the ground, sleeping.

**Goku's POV**

I huffed and crossed my arms. "She wouldn't do that. I know her better than that."

"But, have you ever lost her? Where she could train somewhere and think those things?" Pan asked. I nodded my head slowly and sighed.

"Yes, but that was when we argued and she got sick of it, and when she died." I whispered the last part. Then I clenched my fist and looked at Alysha. She reverted back to her Kid Form and Henry disappeared. "I'm not letting her out of my sight again. If it's the last thing I do." I growled and picked her up. She wrapped her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist. She mummered something and buried her head in my neck. I walked in our Bedroom and slammed the door shut, almost breaking it off its henges. Alysha jumped in surprise and hugged me tighter. I patted her back and laid on the bed. I kissed her forehead. She smiled and started singing softly.

"Here I stand. Helpless and Left for Dead..." I gasped softly. This is a chant to bring her Good Sides back. Then everyone else walked in. "Close your eyes, so many days go by. Easy to find what's wrong, harder to find what's right. I believe in you, I can show you that I can see right through all your empty lies. I won't stay long, in this world so wrong. Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight. Don't you dare look at him in the eye, as we dance with the devil tonight? Trembling, crawling across my skin. Feeling your cold dead eyes, stealing the life of mine. I believe in you, I can show you that I can see right through all your empty lies. I won't last long, in this world so wrong. Hold on. Hold on. Hold on. Hold on. Goodbye." Her Good Sides appeared floating above her. They fused with her and she smiled in her sleep. Snuggling close to me.

Pan sniffed. "I never knew she was a great singer." She whispered.

"Because I don't do it in public." Alysha said. Sitting up. "A five-minute Nap was all I needed." I blinked. She kissed my cheek before flying towards the Angel of Darkness. "And the hour was up a while ago. You weren't there. You're lucky I kept the Bracelet you gave me." She gulped and nodded.

**Alysha's POV**

I smirked and flew out, I made an Orb appear and I threw it on the floor. It swirled around before the Creepypasta World came in view. "Now if you'll all excuse me. I have Killer's to meet." Then Goku ran out and smashed his lips onto mine. I blinked before they fluttered close. I clenched his shirt and pulled him closer. It began to grow more heated, passionate as it continued. Then we pulled back and he smirked at my Wide-Eyes.

"You better expect that when you get back." He whispered in my ear. He helped me up and I nodded. Henry appeared running through the Portal.

"See ya, guys." I waved, running through the Portal.


	25. The Green-Haired Boy

Chapter 25: The Green-Haired Boy

After Meeting with the Creepypasta's. They considered me as one of them because of my Temper, and how fast I can kill someone. I was made Slendy's partner. It's Awesome! Now I'm back on the Ship and we found another Dragon Ball. Our 2nd last Dragon Ball. It was in a Vortex.

"Well, we're here. How many seconds before it goes into the Sun, Giru?"

"190, seconds." I gasped loudly.

"Then let's go!" I yelled, putting the suit on. They nodded and put theirs on. I opened the door and got on my Cycle. Blasting off towards the Broken Ship. I landed inside and Giru trailed behind me. I held him as Trunks, Pan, and Goku landed behind me. We all ran in the direction of the Dragon Ball and came across the door.

"Grandma, if you would." Pan said. I kicked the doors open and found the Dragon Ball there. I picked it up quickly and cheered.

"One more Dragon Ball! Safe and Sound!" I yelled. They all laughed and I flew up. Doing a Peter Pan type of call. They followed me and Pan blinked, before running in that direction. "Pan, where ya going?!" I asked.

"There's someone on this ship. I'm going to find out." I nodded. "I'll be out in a minute." She blasted off in a Hallway.

"I'll follow her. Wait for us at the Bikes." Trunks and Goku nodded at my back and blasted off. While I IT directly to Pan. Missiles were being blasted at her. I caught one in my mouth and the others I caught in my arms or legs.

"Grandma?" Pan asked. I spit the Missile out and did lots of flips, sending the Missiles back at him. They hit him directly in the head and I blasted his body away. "That was cool!" She yelled, I then sensed a faint energy coming from a Room. I grabbed Pan's hand with my tail and started running. Then we ran into the Room where we found a Wounded Boy on a Bed. I sniffed him, to check for any Danger in him.

"He has Dark Energy in him. Should we take him?" I asked Pan. She shrugged.

"Whatever works with you." I picked him up and we ran out. Quickly reaching Trunks and Goku. We got on the Cycles and sped off. The Boy covered in a Breathing Tube. Then the Cycles started to be pulled back.

"Ditch!" I yelled. Jumping off the Thing and we all blasted towards the screen. Then Pan started to fall behind. She grabbed my tail and Goku grabbed my hand tightly. I tensed up at my Tail being grabbed tightly and Goku grabbed Trunks' hand and Giru sent a Grabbling Hook to the Ship. We all was dragged to the ship and blasted off quickly. I took deep breaths and Pan let go of my Tail. Then we all stood up.

"Where's the Dragon Ball?!" Trunks yelled. I dug through my pocket. Then I smiled widely and held it up.

"Dragon Ball #6!" I cheered. Goku hugged me tightly and we all laughed while he spun us around.

"One more Dragon Ball!" We all screamed. Then Goku ran into our room with me on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around my back.

"One more Dragon Ball before we go back." He whispered in my ear. I nodded and hugged him back. Burying my head in his neck and closing my eyes. He stroked my hair.

"To Earth." I whispered back. "To the Kids, Friends, and Marron." Goku laughed.

"Yeah. That'll be fun!"

* * *

We were on Planet Vidal. The Boy was in the Hospital and I was hiding under the Chairs. Goku isn't afraid of needles anymore. But I still am. I gulped when the Doctor came up. "Are you the boy's Parents?"

"No. Is he alright?" Pan asked.

"He has minor injuries. It's Good you got him here. he would've died right away."

"I starving!" Goku whined.

"Grandma, should we go-" Pan stopped in her sentence. I gulped. "Grandma?"

"Alysha?" Goku asked. Then they all looked down at me. "Alysha, what are you doing down there?" I whimpered and crawled back a little.

"Needles! They'll give me a Needle if I go out there." I covered my mouth quickly to force myself not to scream when I felt my Tail being grabbed. Then an Explosion interrupted Goku from pulling me out. I quickly recovered the Boy and Nurse and dropped them in Trunks' arms. I quickly snuck out while they were talking. I ran outside and climbed a Tree. I stopped when Trunks, Pan, and Goku came out. I took deep breaths to calm my Heart.

"Alysha!"

"Grandma Nechita! Where'd ya go?!"

"Auntie Nechi?! I have food waiting for you!" My stomach growled at 'Food'. "What are you doing up there?!"

"I'm not going back in that Place! Even if they have Good Food." Then it growled again. "Shut up stomach!" I yelled. I hugged the Tree tighter.

"I promise, they won't give you a shot if I'm next to you!" Goku yelled up.

"I don't accept! They'll do it anyways!" I felt tears streaming down my face and I scrambled to climb the Tree when Trunks and Goku yelled.

"Then we'll get you down, with force!" I climbed the Rest of the Tree and jumped off it. Quickly landing on another Tree. I hung onto it. Quickly forgetting I had Saiyan Powers. I hugged it tightly and more tears streamed down my face. I stifled a Cry and felt arms go around my waist. I hugged the Tree tighter and closed my eyes tightly.

"I'm gonna die!" I cried. "Don't let them Kill Me!" I wrapped my legs around the Tree.

"They won't hurt you." I heard Evil Goku say, trying to sooth me. I shook my head and sniffed.

"Yes they will. They always do. And then I'm locked in the Hospital with them surrounding me. Then Needles everywhere." I whispered. My nails digging into the Tree as Evil Goku tried to pry me off.

"If you would just trust me. I'll protect you, and kill them." I shook my head.

"My fear is taking over me." He growled and kissed my Vampire Mark. I felt my legs grow tired. My fell off the Tree and hung there. I used every ounce in my arms to not be free. Then he clinged to me and trapped me there. I whimpered and he tilted my head back. I sniffed and opened my eyes. Staring into his Purple ones. He kissed my forehead and smirked. "Even though you did that. My Sides said I shouldn't trust you." He growled and clenched my tail tightly. I gasped softly and kicked the Tree. Making it snap. I got out of his grip and ran along the Falling Tree. I jumped to another one. Then another one, clinging to it. I whimpered again and closed my eyes tightly. My Kid Form. Quickly wrapping her legs around the Tree.

"I'm not playing around." Evil Goku growled, flying up.

"Me neither." I whispered. My head facing the Left. He flew over to me and kissed my cheek, quickly stroking my tail. I grunted, my arms starting to feel like Jelly. Then I let go of the Tree and my tail got out of his grip. Me falling down.

"Nechi-chan!" Evil Goku yelled, blasting down to me. I took a deep breath, quickly regaining my energy. Pan caught me and I closed my eyes. Pretending to be asleep. "I didn't even think she would fall like that."

"She sure did, Grandpa. Be a little more gentle with her Fear of Needles." He huffed and they started walking towards a lake. Pan dropped me in it and I stayed there for a few minutes.

"You idiot! She can breathe in water." Pan picked me up again and shook me.

"Grandma! Time to wake up!" I took a deep breath before my head fell back.

"Nechi! There's food on the Table!"

Then I heard Evil Goku scream in pain. "OW! My stomach's hurting again!" My eyes shot open and I threw Pan off me. I quickly ran to Goku's aid and he smirked, catching me by the forearms. I screamed.

"You liar! Next time you do that, I'm going to leave you there to die!" I yelled at the top of my Lungs. He hugged me tightly and sat down. One Knee up, the other laying down. I sniffed and clenched his Purple Shirt. He patted my back, Pan and Trunks sat next to me. I sniffed again and whimpered, clinging to him.

"Like last time, I don't wanna lose you again. Not this time." I nodded and closed my eyes.

"Alright." I whispered. Then drifting off to sleep a few minutes.


	26. Needles

A/N: Nechita's Story is being continued! Thank you for supporting it.

Chapter 27: Needles

I woke up to screaming. I opened my eyes and felt an arm around my back. I was holding its hand. It was a ring. I sat up a little. Evil Goku was there sleeping. I kissed his cheek and he smiled. Muttering different stuff and turning over. He laid on his side while I clenched his shirt tightly. He was flying again. I hugged him tightly and he patted my head. "What's wrong, Alysha?" He yawned, flying back to the ground. He laid me on his chest and I closed my eyes.

"Nothing. I just heard screaming." I whispered. He nodded and fell back asleep. Wrapping his Purple tail around mine. I smiled a little before I heard laughing.

"Trunks! Don't do it. You'll wake them up!" Pan laughed.

"This is for not letting us fight!" Trunks Evil laughed, and shot water out of a Water Gun at us. I put my hand up and blasted it away. Trunks deflected the Blast and I put my arm back down.

"I told you they would wake up!" Pan said.

"I been awake Pan." I said. Sitting up. I was in my Vampire Form. "You better be expecting a Volcano being placed on you, Trunks." I said. Transforming into my Grown Evil Side. I laid my head on Evil Goku's chest and he kissed the crown of my head. I giggled before laying my arm across his stomach. Our Tails forming a Heart and waving around. Then I felt an energy walk up in front of us.

"There you are." The doctor said. Evil Goku grabbed my forearms, forcing me to not runaway. I struggled to get out of his grip. He wrapped his arm around my back and pinned me to the floor.

"Don't run away. I already promised that I would protect you." He whispered in my ear. I gulped heavily.

"B-But I see a Needle in his pocket." I whispered back, looking at the Needle with Fear.

"Then don't look at it." I closed my eyes tightly and shook my head.

"I can still see it." He huffed and stood up. He grabbed my ankle and started dragging me into the forest.

"Have fun you two!" Pan sung.

"Pan, I will murder you!" I threatened. She squeaked. "With my Butcher Knife, and fist!" Then Evil Goku dragged me into the Bushes. I sat up and wrapped my arms around his neck. Laying my head on his shoulder. He sighed softly before tilting my head up. He looked down at me as I looked up at him. He wrapped his tail around my waist, I then moved my arms so my hands were on his chest. He frowned down at me.

"You may wanna close your eyes." He whispered. I closed my eyes and he put his lips on mine. The Bush was ripped from the ground.

"There you two are!" Trunks yelled. I tried pulling back, but Evil Goku clenched the collar of my shirt and knocked Trunks out. He fell to the ground as Evil Goku lost his hold. He put his hand up the back of my shirt and licked my lips a little. I gladly accepted his request and he pulled me closer. Our lips moving in sinc with each other, and it ws wonderful. He then pulled back. Transforming into his Vampire Side. I let go of him and tilted my head to the left. Showing more of my Vampire Mark. He wetted his lips and grinned evilly. He bent down and sunk his fangs into it. I grunted and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Grandma! The Doctor left!" I touched my halo and we went invisible. Pan gasped softly. "Trunks!" She yelled, running to his aid.

"Pan?" He asked.

"You knocked him out, bad." I whispered to Goku. He nodded and started to suck my Blood.

"Grandma! Grandpa!" Pan called.

"You just made the Prey get away!" I yelled. It was true. The Deer ran away. I watched it as it went. Vampire Goku took his Fangs out and licked the Blood off his lips. I smiled softly at him and he smirked at me.

"You're Welcome." He whispered. I snickered and he stood up with me in his arms Bridal Style. We reappeared behind Pan. She looked over at us.

"He knocked Trunks out." I pointed to Vampire Goku. He dropped me on the ground and huffed, crossing his arms.

"Snitch." He muttered. I snickered.

"You're Welcome." I smiled sweetly. He glared down at me.

"You're SO mean." He turned his back on me.

"Hey!" I said, standing up. I smirked and jumped on his back. "You're the one who's mean." Then that Docter came up again. I squeaked. "Never mind. Bye!" I yelled. Running away at Vampire and Saiyan Speed combined.

"That's the fastest, I've ever seen her run!" Pan yelled.

"Shut up!" I yelled back. Then I jumped from Tree to Tree. Reaching the top of one. I ripped a Huge Branch off and readied myself. I crawled back to the Tree. Then Evil Goku appeared in front of me. I jumped in surprise. I took a deep breath and dropped the Branch. He snickered evilly. He grabbed my hand softly and put it on his cheek. I blinked before he made us jump off the Tree. I clinged to him. He landed on the ground and I placed my feet on the ground softly. I closed my eyes. He then kissed my cheek and we started walking in the Forest.

"Grandma! The Doctor said he'll give you food. There's no Needles in the Hospital!" Pan yelled from the Hospital.

"Alright!" I yelled back. Evil Goku IT us there and I sat in a seat. Then Food was placed in front of me. My stomach rumbled as I reverted back to my Kid Form. I started eating everything. I spit out the bones when needed and they placed more food in front of me. I looked at Evil Goku, who fell asleep in his chair. I snickered.


	27. Bebi's Vengence

Chapter 27: Bebi's Vengeance

I had almost 20 stakes of Plates and everyone was staring at me. I swallowed the last Sausage. I banged my fists on the table and Evil Goku bolted awake. "The Evil Minions are back!" He said. Then he looked around.

"Hey! Give me another Plate!" I yelled. Pan slapped the back of my head and my head was banged on the table. "Pan!" I hissed.

"Don't be so rude! They don't have to give you food!" She hissed back. I growled and put my head back up.

"Can I please get another plate of Breakfast food?" The doctor came by.

"Sorry, but we're all out." I glared at him and he started sweat dropping. "What do you mean all out?! I'm starving!" Everyone fell Anime Style and I poked out my bottom lip. I sniffed and a tear streamed down my face.

"Are you actually crying?" Trunks asked, getting back up.

I nodded. "I'm still hungry." I whispered. A Nurse came by and took the plates away. But not before I caught sight of a Nurse secretly taking food away. She looked at me and I glared at her. Then she screamed and ran down the Hall. "FOOD!" I yelled at the Top of my lungs. Chasing her like an Ape getting its Prey. I made Monkey noises, and she ran into the Room. Slamming the door. I bumped into it and grumbled. I walked like a Gorilla to the other side of the Hall. I screamed like a Ape. Smashing into the door. Then a large bump appeared on my head. "You're SO lucky I'm not coming in there!" I yelled. I crossed my arms and growled, walking back to the table. They all looked at me with their eyes wide.

"I've never, seen you ran for food like that." Evil Goku said. "And I've been with you since you were 7." My stomach growled loud.

"Trunks, was it? You've asked about our Technology, is that correct?" Trunks nodded. "If you would come with me, I would show you our finest Computers." Trunks got up and Pan watched him as he went. Trunks looked back at Pan and winked at her before he ran to catch up with the Doctor.

"Oooo, someone likes you." I teased. Pan put her hand on my face pushed me off my seat. I landed face-first in the ground and my tail helped me keep my balance. Then I stood up and rubbed my Face. "Not cool." I muttered. Then another Plate of food was delivered to Evil Goku. He wetted his lips and almost digged in. But he looked at me from the corner of his eye. "They said there was no more food!" I yelled. He shrugged and ate all of it before I could get any of it. I crossed my arms and he turned to me. He picked me up and I sat on his leg. "You're a Meanie." I said, he snickered and kissed my cheek.

"Excuse me. But is he your boy?" A Nurse asked, pointing to the Boy.

"No! We found him in an Abandoned Ship!" I yelled. She snickered before pinching my cheek.

"Sorry Darling. I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to this Handsome Man." She threw me off and I crashed into the Meat Bucket. I glared at her back from under the meat and blasted the meat off. I transformed into my Grown Evil Side and walked up behind her.

"Excuse me. That's MY Husband you're sitting on, Darling." I growled at her. She turned to me and glared at me. I grabbed her hair and dragged her off Goku.

"Don't kill her!" Pan yelled.

"Don't tell me how to torture people!" I yelled back.

"Alysha! Come on!" Evil Goku whined. I growled and took my Knife out of my pocket. I dragged the screaming Nurse outside and ropes appeared in my hands. I flew up and tied her to the top of the Hospital Sign.

"How are you tall?" She asked.

"Reasons."

"Alysha! What are you doing?!" Evil Goku yelled.

"Letting her suffer!" I yelled back. She sniffed. "You almost stroke a nerve." I growled at her. "If you don't wanna die. You'll leave here. And never run into us again." She nodded her head fast and I snapped my fingers. She disappeared. I flew back down to Goku and he wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I frowned and crossed my arms. Tapping my Knife on my ribs.

"You know I would never cheat on you, right?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, but don't do it." I muttered. We walked back inside where Pan was talking on her phone.

"She just dragged a Nurse out, Auntie Celeria." Pan put a fist on her cheek and slumped in her seat. And then we heard another blow up where Trunks and the Doctor went. I IT to it and found Trunks on the wall holding his arm. Bebi was trying to go into him. But, I blasted him away. Kid Goku and Pan appeared right next to me.

"Nice try, Bebi! I sensed your energy when you went from the Boy to the Doctor!" I yelled. He growled.

"Filthy Saiyans!" He screeched. I snickered evilly.

"Shut up Truffle! Saiyan beat all of you in the War!" He gasped heavily before releasing a Ear-Crushing Scream. Everyone covered their ears except for me. I punched him in the Face and stepped on his stomach. Almost crushing it. He screamed in pain and I blasted him over to Pan.

"You idiot! You've never learned from the destruction of your Race. Saiyans can sense where people are at, Dumbass!" Pan yelled. Kicking him around the room. Then he sent a Blinding Light. I kept my eyes wide open. Then he went into Trunks.

"Trunks!" We all yelled. Trunks held his arm and looked at us. Black Lines going under his eyes. He laughed evilly. Then he sent a Blast at all of us. Evil Goku got Pan and I deflected all of them.

"It feels great to finally have a Saiyan's Powers!" Bebi Trunks said. looking straight at me. I growled and twirled my Knife in my hand.

"Grandma! Don't hurt Trunks. Even though Bebi's in him. Trunks could still be hurt!" Pan yelled.

"Thanks for the mother fucking tip, Pan!" I yelled at her. Then B.T's fist collided with my cheek. I wasn't effected, but my head was turned to the side. I wiped the Blood off my mouth. And looked at him from the corner of my eye, a smirk on my face. He looked at me confused. But growled. "Nice try, Bebi. You can't hurt me." I said. He screamed and sent a Blast at me. Which I wasn't prepared. I was sent back to the Wall and on the floor. I coughed a little before he appeared in front of me. a Blast appearing in his hand.

"Trunks, no!" Pan yelled. I clenched my fist and teeth, growling. He smirked at me and Pan appeared in front of me. "Trunks! I know you're in here! Don't let him control you and kill us! Be free!" Bebi Trunks' expression changed to confused, then he screamed in pain and held his head, walking around everywhere. Evil Goku ran over to me and helped me up.

"What is this power?!" Bebi yelled.

"I am!" Trunks said.

"That's it Trunks!" Pan yelled.

"GET OUT OF MY BODY!" Trunks screamed and powered up to Super Saiyan.

"Never!" Bebi yelled. Goku held my hand tightly as a Huge wind was trying to blow us away. Pan was thrown back onto us. But, when she tried to walk over there. I stopped her by wrapping my tail around her.

"Pan! It's too dangerous!" I yelled over the wind.

"Grandma! If you don't let go. Bebi won't give up on Trunks. Let GO!" She yelled. I blinked when her eyes started to turn teal. I gulped and nodded, letting her go. She flew over to Trunks and wrapped her arms around his chest, hugging him tightly. Then trunks screamed as loud as he can. I covered my ears as he turned Super Saiyan 2. Evil Goku wrapped his arm around my shoulder and we reverted back to our normal form.

"Bebi's escaping!" Giru yelled.

"Oh, Hell NO!" I yelled, running through the Vent he went through. I crawled after him and he screamed when I tried to Blast him. We then blasted out the Dead End and I bit him on the head. He grabbed my hair and I kicked him in the back. Then we were on the Floor of an Airport. I grabbed his arms and he turned into Goo. Disappearing. I can't sense him now. Then everyone appeared walking up. I clenched my Knife.

"Did'cha find him?" Goku asked. I shook my head.

"He got away. I should've Blasted him." I stomped my foot on my ground and scratched my cheek. Drawing Blood. Goku hugged me tightly.

"It's alright. It's not your fault." He soothed me by combing my hair with his fingers. I hugged him back tightly and laid my head on his shoulder. He kissed the crown of my head. "Plus, we'll get him later!" I nodded.

"Let's go back to the ship. Dinner's on me!" Pan yelled. I picked them all up and blasted back to the ship. I dropped them inside. Then I closed the door and ran into the Control Room. I pressed the Blast off button and we took off. When we were in Space. I put it on Auto-Pilot and walked out. Pan was in the Living Room stitching Trunks' cut. Goku patted the seat next to him and I smiled, sitting next to him. He transformed into his Evil side and laid his head on my lap. I ran my hand through his hair. He frowned and closed his eyes, falling asleep a few minutes later. Then I used one of Slendy's tricks to put a Movie in. It's his teleportation with my Saiyan I quickly turned the Xbox on, and took a controller. Going on my profile and Youtube. Then I went back under Evil Goku's head. I smiled as his tail wrapped around my waist. I patted his tail and he growled. So I stopped. I went back to the Home Screen and started playing Minecraft. Jeff the Killer Mod. I'm Jeff, and I'm about to know his story.

"Are you okay, Trunks?" Pan whispered.

"Yeah." He whispered back. "Thanks." She smiled and nodded.


	28. Positive

Chapter 28: Positive

When I was done with the game. I was excited. It was cool to learn his story. I put the controller down beside me and turned the Xbox off. When I looked over to Pan, she was shaking, looking at the TV. The Lights were off so it made it more scary. "Hey, what's wrong, Panny Pan Pan?" I asked.

"You turned off the Lights, and the game was scary too." She whispered, looking at me. I snickered.

"What, you scared of someone who says 'Go to Sleep'?" I asked, she nodded. "Well, you should. He's my Partner with Smile!" I grinned and my eyes sparkled. She took a deep breath and covered her and Trunks with a Blanket.

"Hey Grandma?"

"Yeah Pan?" I laid my head on Evil Goku's chest and yawned.

"I'm sorry for being a Brat since we started this trip."

"That alright-"

"No, it's not." She looked up at me with tears streaming down her face. I blinked. "I've been a real jerk since you and Grandpa got back from training Ciara. I was caught with my new boyfriend, that's why I couldn't visit. I was even a Jerk to not visit for the Last two years!" She cried. I could feel tears streaming my face. "I'm sorry, Grandma. I should've been there to train and I didn't. I just want everything to be back to the way they-" I interrupted her by wrapping my tail around her mouth. I blinked and rubbed the Tears off her face.

"Pan, I mean it. It's alright. I know why you didn't come, and why you've been a Brat. You're growing up, Pan. I can't be there for everyone, especially when I'm training someone. How about this. To make up for the years, how about you train with me for the rest of the trip. Okay?" She smiled and hugged me tightly.

"Thanks Grandma. I would love to train with you again." She whispered. I nodded and hugged her back.

"Plus, we need to look at your Super Saiyan Form. You went out of control there." She nodded once again and pulled back, laying her head on the pillows. Falling asleep. I kissed her forehead and Evil Goku opened one of his eyes. He yawned and looked at me.

"Morning Sunshine." He picked my Kid Body up and sat me on his stomach.

"It's still Night." I said, laying my head on his chest. I yawned and closed my eyes. He laid his hand on my back and I covered us with the Blankets.

"Wanna go to the Bedroom?" He asked.

"No. I wanna stay here." I whispered. "Night." I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Well, they are asleep." I heard Pan whisper.

"You sure?" Trunks asked.

"Positive." I felt a hand go through my pocket, trying to get the Orb creator. I slapped the hand away and fell to Goku's side. He was in his kid form, so it was kind of easy. He wrapped his arms around my waist and turned so he was on his side, he pulled me closer and laid his head in the crook of my neck. I wrapped my arms around his neck and bent my knees a little.

"Fuck." Trunks cursed under his breath. "How are we going to visit the Creepypasta's?"

"Just pry Grandpa off Grandma. Simple as that." Pan snapped her fingers and I felt Goku being pulled back, then he clenched the back of my shirt and growled loudly.

"Stop it!" He yelled, wrapping his legs around mine. Trunks and Pan sighed heavily.

"Wake her up?" Pan asked. I opened one of my eyes and came face-to-face with Goku's Full Black eyes. I was looking down at him as he looked at my neck. I took a deep breath and looked at Pan and Trunks.

"Thanks for ALMOST prying him off." I said.

"Can we go visit the Creepypasta's?" They asked. "Please?" They squeaked.

"No. They only said I can visit." I said, closing my eyes again.

"Why?"

"Because Slenderman knows I'm a Creepypasta in the future. So it's only fair." I rubbed the Sleeping Goku's cheek and he loosened his grip on my shirt. His tail waving everywhere.

"But what about us?"

"I don't know." I yawned and transformed into my Grown Evil Side, Goku fell to my lap and woke up.

"What?" He asked, yawning.

"Nothing." I said, standing up. I slunged him over my shoulder. "Pan, Trunks. I'll let you visit them soon." They nodded and I walked to our Bedroom. I laid Goku on the bed and rubbed his eyes. I got some clothes out and looked at Goku. "I'm going to take a shower real quick. K?" He nodded and I walked in the Bathroom. I turned the Shower on and stripped down. I got in the shower and closed the curtains. I stood there for a few minutes. Wetting my hair first. I closed my eyes and rubbed my Gray arm. I then scratched my scalp and felt arms cross on my chest. I was pulled back to an embrace. "Goku. You spy." I snickered.

"You should have invited me here." He said, I smiled and turned in his arms.

"You were tired." I said, laying my head on his chest.

"Not anymore." He kissed the crown of my head.

"You're strange." I said after a couple of seconds.

"You have the Knife, you're more stranger." He corrected. I wrapped my arms around his back and closed my eyes. Then he grabbed the soap and Wash rag and started washing my back. I then felt bubbles on my nose. I opened my eyes and he laughed. "You got something on your nose." I got it off and smirked, grabbing two handfuls of Bubbles and putting a Bubble Beard on him. I snickered as he groomed it.

"You got a little something there." I said. He smiled and picked me up, putting his hands under my legs. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he kissed me softly. I closed my eyes once again before he transformed into his Mate Form, wrapped his furry arms around my waist, his tail waving around. I wrapped my tail around his and his hands went back down to my legs. We pulled back, breathing heavily. He smiled softly and wiped the Bubble Beard off his face. I kissed his forehead and he placed me on my feet. My hands dropped to his chest and I looked up at him, who had his eyes closed, he laid his head on top of mine. I smiled and ran my hand through his hair. "You're silly."

"I know." He muttered. "You are too."


End file.
